The Jedi of Domino High
by Dragon Raptyr
Summary: Yugi Mutou was raised in the deserts of Tattooine, and trained as a Jedi by Ben Kenobi. Now, he's returned home, and is about to turn his planet upside down! Get ready, for the Jedi of Domino High! No pairings, rated T for violence
1. Tattooine

Yes, I know. anothr story, when I already have so many on the go. but you see, I work on stories by my mood. If I write a crossover, I have to be in the mood to write both genres. For my single universe stories, I really have to focus on writing it, especially if I'm not quite in the mood. As a result, it can take a while to finish a single story. Because of this, please do not expect any of my stories to be finished soon, although I will do it eventually.

Anyway, The storyline. I searched both the Yu-Gi-Oh! section, and the Star Wars section for a story that would actually blend the two together, with actual characters from both. However, the Star Wars characters only appear in the first chapter, and part of the second.

I do not own Star Wars or Yu-Gi-Oh

And now, without any further ado, The Jedi of Domino High

* * *

Twin suns beat down mercilessly on the vast expanses of sand that locals called the Dune Sea. Above the shimmering expanse, the faint silver gleams of starships could just be seen. From amidst the shoal, a slender speck detached itself, headed towards the sands below. As the ship drew nearer, the plume of smoke that signified a badly damaged ship became apparent. With a soft bang, the ship crashed into the sand, the pilot barely managing to pull up.

As the dust settled, the ship's entry hatch opened, and a bounty hunter stumbled out. Clearly not human, the bounty hunter's many layer of clothing and armour obscured his species, the pale blue-green blood the only key to his species. With a muffled curse, he stumbled back into the ship. Not a minute later, he came back out, dragging a human boy no older than three.

The bounty hunter gave a low growl, and set off into the desert, the boy close behind. Clutched between sweaty human palms, the source of the bounty hunters greed was apparent. A golden box, with a strange eye carved on one side, it was said to hold the greatest power in the galaxy, one strong enough to bring the fledgling empire to its knees.

The bounty hunter shook his head dazedly, sunstroke and bloodloss taking their toll. His memory fading, he recalled approaching the planet. Finding the strange place where the artefact was kept, and the human boy with the tricolour hair who refused to let the box go without a guardian. Or at least, he thought the boy had said guardian.

As the sun climbed higher into the sky, the unusual duo made their way to a small canyon, the human child hanging back slowly, cautious of the bounty hunter, whose apparent illness was making him unpredictable. The child had shed few tears, mainly in fear of death from the strange creatures that had hidden in the shadows.

A fearsome screech rent the air. Ahead, a lizard like creature approached slowly, its nostrils filled with the faint scent of blood. The bounty hunter yelled, throwing the child behind a rock. Raising his blaster, the bounty hunter charged forward, menacing the lizard unsuccessfully.

Whimpering slightly, the boy covered his ears, eyes squeezed shut as he desperately tried to ignore the sound of ripping flesh and snapping bone. Grasping at the golden chest, he ran, never looking back. The kryat raised its head from its grisly meal, watching the small figure flee the valley. With a snort, it turned back to its meal. It had its prey, nothing else mattered.

The child continued to run, vanishing into the mirage of the desert, as the twin suns beat down on the planet of Tattooine.

TWELVE YEARS LATER

The hum of a speeder bike filled the air, as a young man skilfully flew it over the Jundland waste. Dipping through canyons, crevasses and caverns, the youth gave a fierce grin. Behind him, a pair of modified seeker droids flew interference, adding to the challenge.

Skin tanned by the twin suns, Yugi Mutou was no longer the paleskinned offworlder who had been dragged here by a dying bounty hunter. Dressed in loose garb, with a tool belt and canteen strapped to his waste, Yugi was the only person on the whole of Tattooine who could stand the fearsome temperatures, and knew where a river still flowed, deep within the chasms and caverns.

Ringed about his neck, Yugi wore the trinket that had caused him so much grief. Shaped like one of the pyramids of the dead planets, it hung loose and lifeless about his neck. No evidence of the strange power that it held was evident, and neither was Yugi's closest friend, and ancient spirit, more than willing to speak and laugh.

"A good race, eh Spirit?" Yugi said, turning to the translucent being that only he could see. "Although, if you're going to win, at least give me a head start!"

The spirit smiled faintly, a triumphant smile playing about his lips. "Yugi, I gave you a huge head start. Now, come on. Ben's going to be disappointed if you miss his lessons yet again!"

"Yes, yes, I know. A Jedi must always be punctual, never late. Oh well, today's the day I get my lightsabre! That's something to look forward to."

The spirit smiled. "Yes, and then, if Ben doesn't drag us anywhere to celebrate, we can start trying to find our home planet."

Yugi gave a sigh of longing as he thought of his home planet. "Yeah, I wonder what its like? Probably drier than Tattooine, and on the farthest fringe of the galaxy! Somewhere the Empire doesn't know about."

The spirit smiled, caught up in the daydream. "A world with tech so advanced, it makes seeker drones look like toys! Or perhaps an ancient Jedi stronghold filled with forgotten knowledge, somewhere the Sith could never reach!"

Laughter echoed through the air as the pair headed of Ben's cottage, ready for their final lesson.

A scant few minutes later, Yugi arrived at Ben's, the Kryat dragon pearl that he had found many years ago clutched tightly in his palm. With a deep breath, Yugi knocked on the door, and was startled when a friend of his opened it, rather than his master.

"Luke! What are you doing here! I thought you were helping Owen and Beru this season." He said, pleased.

"Hey Yugi." Luke gave a grin. "Yeah, but an astromech droid my uncle purchased ran off, and was heading for Ben. Nearly got myself killed by a couple of tusken raiders though. I don't see how they don't kill you."

Yugi laughed. "They think that I'm crazy, wandering the desert like I do. Besides, I don't antagonize them, like most folk do."

Luke gave a grimace. "Yeah, but that doesn't explain why you can walk up to a kryat dragon unharmed, and pet it. Most, no, all the other people that i know would be dead once a kryat caught their scent. In fact, every single animal on Tattooine, sentient or not, lets you do as you please."

Yugi laughed again, shaking his head. "I don't know Luke, but can I step inside? I wanted to speak to Ben."

Luke gave a nod, and the two friends stepped inside. Ben was pleased to see Yugi, and told Luke to get himself a drink, while he helped Yugi. Under the old Jedi's tutelage, Yugi crafted his weapon.

When he was finished, he showed it to his old mentor. Ben turned it on, and the gentle snap-hiss let the room know that a new Jedi walked the sands. Ben let the purple gold blade drift about the room for a minute, and then turned it off, returning it to Yugi.

"That is some excellent workmanship, Yugi. It will serve you well. Now, do you have a starship to take you to your home planet?"

Yugi gave a nod. "Yes, master. It's a modified skyhopper. I added vacuum sealing, a hyperdrive, and the other necessary features. It'll take me anywhere in the galaxy I want to go."

Ben sighed, eyes smiling sadly. "Then go on. We'll all miss you, but you deserve to go home. Just remember to follow the code, wherever you go."

Yugi gave a vigorous nod, trying to hold back his tears. "I'll miss you master, but thank you." With a bow, he left the old cottage, glancing back once, and then heading for the future.


	2. Stormtroopers and Comets

Yes, another chapter already. There will be a poll at the bottom, for possible story ideas. please choose your favorite. Also- this will follow the plot of Yu-Gi-Oh season 0, with changes, of course. As well, this is the last chapter of the Star Wars locations. After that, it's just Earth. By the way- if you see a creature you don't recognize, check the site starwars.wiki., where I found most of my info.

I am not rich enough or creative enough to own either Star Wars or Yu-Gi-Oh. Just to own the idea.

Yugi walked slowly back to the docking bay, head filled with plans for supplies, ones he would need, and things that he simply refused to leave behind. The kryat eggs were a must, of course. He would not allow them to die. Unbidden, the memory of how he found the eggs filled his mind.

_Yugi sat on a ledge near to the lair of the female kryat dragon. She had laid her eggs recently, and the young human was interested in seeing how they grew up. Never before had he been accorded the privilege of seeing the young ones hatch. With a happy sigh, the youth stretched back on the ledge._

_Not ten minutes had gone by, when he heard the faint echoes of a Tusken battle cry. Yugi gave a snort of disdain. The Kryat were fearsome predators, yes. But did that mean that the Tusken raiders had to use them as their coming of age ritual? The unusual human gave a chuckle. At least most Tuskens were unable to complete the ritual._

_Screams filled the air, informing the young Jedi-in-Training that this particular hunter had most definitely failed in his quest. Moments later, an angry male kryat stormed into the center of the caverns. With a fierce bellow, it circled for a few minutes, pausing at the scent of the female._

_Without warning, the male lunged into the cave, viciously attacking the female. But the female was undeterred, and fought back with vigour. Yugi could only attest this to a territorial clash, one that the female would not win. She was still weak from laying her eggs, and the male was furious. _

_At the end of the battle, Yugi scurried down from the ledge. Past the dying female, past the male still trumpeting his victory, and past the remains of the female's less fortunate meals. Arriving at the eggs, he wrapped them hastily in some extra cloth that he had within his pack. Without a backwards glance, he darted from the sight._

Yugi shook his head ruefully. Thoughts like that would get him no where. He had the eggs, safe and sound. That was what really mattered. He returned to the thoughts of packing, eager to get every last detail right. He would bring his speeder bike, the modified seeker droids, some of his other tools, a few spare parts, and definitely food and water...

The young Jedi's planning was abruptly cut short as the hum of a military-issue landspeeder filled the air. Yugi gave a grimace. Although not a rebel, he was no friend of the Empire (or Jabba's, as the case was.) Fortunately they didn't see him as a threat either, or his fate would have been sealed years ago.

Steadily, the hum grew to a dull roar, fading only when the transport pulled up in the hangar. A small squad of stormtroopers, five in number, disembarked from the half beaten ship that was in desperate need of fresh parts, and a new coat of paint. The Empire obviously didn't care too much about their troops, to give them something like that.

The senior commanding officer, rather unremarkable in appearance, strode forward until he stood facing Yugi, looking down on him with contempt. "Yugi Mutou, You are a friend of Owen and Beru Lars, the moisture farmers?" The man said in a robotic tone of voice.

Yugi gave a careful nod. "Yes, but I don't see them much. I spend most of my time wandering the desert. Tell me, what circumstances warrant a visit from the Empire's long arm of the law? Did I forget my taxes again?"

The trooper looked at Yugi, a humourless expression on his face, detectable even through his visor. "We have not come to bandy wit, Mutou. Owen and Beru Lars are believed to have been protecting a pair of fugitive droids carrying sensitive information. As a result, all those with close relation are suspect. Thus, in Imperial conduct code, Yugi Mutou, you are under arrest. Resist and we will not hesitate to open fire."

Yugi didn't waste a second. Bending down, he flung a handful of sand towards their visors, counting on the slight disorientation to knock their guard down. Darting into the hangar, he jumped onto a refurbished speeder bike, and gunned it full throttle into the canyons.

The commander cursed under his breath, ordering his men to commandeer the remaining speeder bikes, all of which were in various states of repair. One crashed immediately, the torrent of flame engulfing the trooper riding it. Another swerved into the canyon wall, its steering system having been disengaged earlier for fine tuning.

The remaining three speeder bikes were, unfortunately, fully functional in their flight capabilities, and crewed by good pilots. These took off after Yugi, relying on the visual guidance systems in their helmets as targeting visors.

Yugi glanced back for a brief moment, watching the three stormtroopers pursue him. Turning his eyes back to the road, he dipped into the Force, careful to conceal his presence. As usual, the energy of the universe enhanced his senses, although the Spirit of his puzzle's help was useful too. After all, it was a game of cat and mouse, wasn't it?

Yugi hurtled around a stone pillar, an ancient monolith from the times when Tattooine had been a lush jungle. Desperately, he gathered the Force to knock the great stone column from its pedestal. But a surge in the Dark Side of the Force gave him pause. The Sith Lord, Darth Vader, was not far away. And he would sense Yugi's presence if the young man even touched the force for more than enhanced senses.

Well, looks like it's the old fashioned way. With a gentle nudge, he spun the speeder bike around, firing two rapid shots into the base of the pillar, the Force pointing him to the weakest point. With a crunch, the column fell, a thunder of debris raining towards the desert floor.

The stormtroopers glanced up, the lead two dodging the worst of the debris. The final was not so lucky. As the survivors sped away, a small burst of flame glowed amongst the rocks, quickly fading away.

The two assailants split off, attempting to catch their prey with a pincer movement. With a nod, the leader dropped back, allowing the gunman to take aim. The trooper flicked the trigger, waiting for the burst of hot plasma that would finish this charade. It never came. Angered, he pressed the trigger once, twice, and a third time. Still nothing. On the fourth try, something did happen.

By some chance, the trooper had taken one of Yugi's speeders with an incomplete weapon system. The hot plasma hit the blockage that was preventing the firing with the full force of a riderless bantha. The poor trooper never had a chance.

Through the smoke of the fallen speeder, the sole surviving stormtrooper gunned his way forward. The last Imperial left standing, he revved the motor, speeding after his target.

Yugi let out a sigh, giving himself to the Force. Up. Down. Left. Right. The Force told him of the obstacles ahead, and how to avoid them. Royal purple eyes snapped open, utter calm in them. He lightly touched the golden puzzle about his neck, and did a reverse 180 mere inches from the dead end.

The stormtrooper gave a shout, half heartedly raising his hands to lessen the impact. It did nothing to stop the 500 mile per hour machine. Yugi raced back towards the hangar, leaving the last traces of oily black smoke to be dispersed by the breeze.

Yugi reentered the hangar bay, brushing the last remnants of the battle from his clothes. With a heavy sigh, he picked up the incubator with the kryat eggs in it. Closing the lid, he put the incubator into the modified skyhopper that would take him home. Placing it on a cart containing his droids, he wheeled it into a cargo bay that was modified to survive all but the most lethal of crashes.

Turning, he walked calmly down the ramp, to fetch his speeder bike and data pads. A bacta tank, clothes crate, and food store later, he sealed up the cargo bay, and vaulted into the cockpit.

The young Jedi flipped the switches to activate the thrusters, and retracted the landing gear. As he took off into the sky, the Spirit materialized beside him.

"Yugi, look! Those TIE fighters are getting pounded by that rustbucket of a ship!" the Spirit's excitement was nearly tangible to the young Jedi.

The two friends watched as the saucerlike ship swung about, guns firing wildly, hitting each and every TIE fighter that tried to intercept them. One, two, three, each and every TIE fighter vaporized into a cloud of space debris. The pair could not hold back their excitement as the ship made the leap to hyperspace.

"We'd better follow their lead, Spirit. Otherwise, the Empire might come after us as well." Yugi's statement was calm despite the beaming grin that threatened to split his face in half.

"Yes." With those words, Yugi reached up, and tapped the sequence of buttons that would activate the hyperdrive.

Outside the cockpit viewscreen, stars burst into starlines, then faded into blackness. Within the ship, Yugi set a course to take him to the furthest known inhabited planet, a dwarf planet orbiting the star of Alpha Centauri. After ensuring that the ship would not pass through any supernovas or other problem areas, the young Jedi drifted off into a dream-filled sleep.

The jolt of an impact shook Yugi awake three hours later, and he blearily rubbed his eyes to clear them of sleep. With a shake of his head, he glanced at the monitor, and gave an angry shout. Rather than having arrived at Alpha Centauri, they were still 1.34 parsecs away, and had stumbled across an undiscovered system.

A second jolt shook the ship, as a fragment from a passing comet cut across the starboard wing. Almost immediately, thick black hydraulic fluid began to leak into the empty darkness of space. Onscreen, the support systems showed a drop in fuel, as the oil was boiled away in space.

"Yugi! We have to land on the nearest planet capable of supporting life!" the spirit's voice was frantic.

The young Jedi nodded, and stretched out his mind, giving a sigh of relief as he felt the energy signatures of a planet. His eyes widened, and he glanced at the fuel gauge. They would just make it. Yugi grabbed the controls, and pushed his poor ship to near breaking point, overjoyed when the blue-green of the planet came into view.

Reaching out a hand, he pushed the button to extend the landing gear. Rather than hear the hiss of hydraulics as it extended, however, all he heard was a grinding crunch. Alarmed, Yugi pulled back on the throttle, glad that that at least, would work.

Yugi set the ship down in an empty field beside a large stone wall that cut across the landscape for miles. Hopping out, he examined the damage.

"Not good, Spirit." He reported. "The hyperdrive's dead, and the landing gear is gone. Unless we can find a cheap parts shop, we're stuck here unless we pay our way off planet."

The spirit gave a nod, and vanished into the puzzle. With a sigh, Yugi loaded everything that he thought he would need, mainly everything, and rode off into the distance, leaving a rather puzzled creature that was shaped something like a blastail of Kashyyyk sniffing at the ruined skyhopper.

* * *

Notes- Yugi cannot speak English, or Japanese. Atem can, however, and until Yugi learns them, will be translating what people are saying. Yugi also has a thing against royalty, due to Jabba the Hutt and Palpatine. Don't worry about him getting mad over the pharaoh, however. Atem has lost his memory, and will not get it back until Memory World. He has, however, retained his knowledge of ancient egyptian.

POLL

I will have Yugi Mind Trick Gozaburo Kaiba, currently still alive, into giving Seto the company. The first poll question is:

1)When Yugi Mind Tricks Gozaburo, should Gozaburo speak English, Japanese, or Basic? (personally, I 'm hoping for basic.)

Second of all, Death-T will take place. Kaiba will be on semi-firendly terms with Yugi, but angry. So the next question is:

2) Does Kaiba reduce the danger, or does a furious Gozaburo throw Death-T instead, forcing Kaiba to participate?

And lastly, the Kryat eggs. Kaiba and Joey will each get one, but when? Joey will get his in Duelist Kingdom, when he wins Red-Eyes. But Kaiba...\

3) Does Kaiba get his Kryat dragon in the next chapter, or during Death-T?

please review!


	3. Seto Kaiba's bad day

Yes, a new chapter! I am partially disappointed, however, at the lack of reviews! The story traffic says that only 35 people have read the second chapter of my story, compared to the sixty that read the first chapter! Please, review, or I cannot improve my story! Comment on the smallest things, even my misspelling of a word!

Ah well, that author's rant is out of the way. In this chapter, though, we see a familiar face. And Yugi shows off some of his jedi moves, for anyone who was looking forward to it.

Notes- I do not own any of the materials or characters in this story. All I own is this storyline, one that I am proud to say, is unique to the best of my knowledge.

onto the story!

Chapter 3

Seto Kaiba was having a bad day. First, he was in China. Not a bad thing by itself, but he was in the middle of nowhere, without a hot shower for miles. But again, that was still not a bad thing. No, the bad thing was the fact that his stepfather had dragged him out here to watch the opening of his latest weapons plant, and a practical demonstration of the weapons.

Of course, his life had been going downhill for the past few years, so who was he to complain? After all, he got out of classes for a few days. That was a benefit, he supposed. But still… if he had known what he'd be putting himself and his little brother through, he'd have thrown the chess match.

Kaiba gave a sigh, pushing his messy brown hair out of the way. Blue eyes as cold as ice thawed slightly, remembering good times at the orphanage. Then, as quickly as the thaw had come on, the bitter wind of a half-remembered arctic snowstorm froze them again. Gozaburo would be furious that Seto had not brushed his hair.

Standing, he strode to the washstand, long legs covering the distance easily. Picking up a comb, the teen tidied his hair, until it met his stepfather's perfection. With a sigh of relief, Seto walked back to the bed, crisis averted.

The scurrying of a rat caught his ear, and Seto turned to face the tiny creature. The poor thing was stuck here, the same as him. Bu in a way both enjoyed their current living conditions. The rat knew nothing better, and the teenager felt that a rundown hotel in the wilds of China was liberating. After all, it was just a short step from sleeping outside, from camping.

The heavy footfalls of Gozaburo's bodyguards caught his ear, and the young man stiffened suddenly. After a few minutes however, the footsteps faded away, and Seto let out a breath that he didn't know he had been holding. Unconsciously, his had brushed against the calluses that Gozaburo's 'lessons' had left. He was not eager to have more of the same.

A rapid footfall soon made itself known, and Seto barely had time to compose himself, barely had time to cast a veil of winter about his ice-blue eyes, before his younger brother burst in. Mokuba's breath was ragged, but after a few minutes, it faded into the gentle rhythm that comes after a win.

"Gozaburo says that there's less than ten minutes until the ceremony starts, and he wants to speak to you beforehand, big brother." The ten year olds words sounded heavy in Seto's ears, and the teenager nodded to his younger sibling.

"And where are you supposed to be right now? You now what'll happen if he finds out that you aren't there." Seto's words were rough as stone, with warmth that few could feel. With a gulp, Mokuba leapt out the window, landing on the hard ground lightly.

Not ten seconds later, a rough knock echoed through the room. Without waiting for a reply, Gozaburo Kaiba pushed the door open roughly. Eyes like frozen fire swept the room, landing distastefully on a half folded sock hidden in the corner. The dreadful eyes narrowed slightly, sending shivers down Seto's spine.

"Seto, it's time to head for the opening ceremony. You will stand erect at all times, and any disobedience will be severely punished. Do I make myself clear?" Gozaburo's words burrowed deep into Seto's heart, and the young man gave a terse nod to show that he understood.

The elder Kaiba's lip wrinkled into a sneer, as though a fouls smell had dared to permeate the room. "Then put on your coat and come. We mustn't waste any time at all." Gozaburo's words carried a heavy finality, punctuated by the slam of the door shutting behind the businessman.

Seto stood, reaching for the crisp coat that his stepfather demanded he wear. The thing was like a military jacket, more suited to an army officer than a high school student. Setting it about himself, he followed his father, feeling all the while that something was about to happen, that he wouldn't like.

Yugi trudged through the endless swamps, each step bogging him down. With a grimace, he looked at the horizon, noting the rise and fall of the mountains, still more of the manmade swamps tiered one above another. Here and there, the hats of farmers –Human, he noted with a wry smile- dotted the plains.

"Spirit, why do these humans do this? Only a Gungan would possibly enjoy working in these water-filled wastes. It makes me long for the deserts of Tattooine." The young Jedi voiced his complaints to his friend, who was obviously enjoying the benefits of being a spirit.

"Yugi, I wish that I could answer your question, but I cannot. Still, why did you wander the deserts, when everyone else would stay indoors, and be sensible?" The spirit smiled kindly down at his friend.

Yugi gave a bit of a sigh, and smiled slightly. "Because I enjoyed it. And because I would hate to be tied down, never knowing my family, my true family."

The spirit nodded, clearly pleased that Yugi was grasping some of the nuances of a different culture. "These people must get something from these swamps. Food or clothing is my guess. And the fact that they do the work themselves suggests that they are poor, too poor to purchase a droid."

Yugi paused to reflect on the spirit's wise words. His friend was right. People like these were certainly too poor to purchase a droid. But in areas like this, there was usually a rich being controlling the people, as Jabba the Hutt did.

Yugi let his eyes scan the horizon, searching for a building of some sort, anything with tech to repair his ship. Amethyst eyes alighted on a distant structure, not too far, but daunting to anyone without a fast method of travel.

With a goal set in mind, Yugi reached his mind back to where he had hidden his speeder. Calling the Force to himself, he lifted the speeder, and sent it skimming through the air, until it reached his present location. Ignoring the shouts and startled cries of the natives, Yugi mounted the speeder, and was off like a shot.

Ten minutes later, Yugi arrived at his destination. Parked on a small ridge overlooking the valley, he studied the building in detail. A pale grey, it was utterly bland, with small specks that appeared to be men wandering below.

Eager to learn more, Yugi pulled out a battered pair of macrobinoculars. Glancing through them, he watched the guards, bearing weapons that appeared to fire subatomic projectiles, as they patrolled the building. A quick glance at the interior told him what the building was for.

"Spirit," he breathed, not daring to speak louder, "It's an imperial weapons facility!"

The spirit gave a double take, his visage clouding over in anger. "We can't let them begin production. The Empire is bad enough without more weapons. Besides, this is a remote facility, obviously. They won't notice if we take it down."

Yugi gave a grin. "I always wanted to join the Rebel Alliance…" He paused in midthought, as a terrible wave of death and destruction washed over him. "A disturbance in the Force." He murmured to himself. "Billions of beings, their lives wiped out in an instant."

The spirit glanced at Yugi, concern showing clearly upon his translucent features. "Yugi! What just happened! Is it the Empire?"

Yugi gave a nod. "They must have just tested that secret weapon that they were always boasting about. And tested it on a planet. An inhabited one." Yugi stood, glaring at the weapons facility. "Get ready, Imperials. Because there's still one Jedi ready to fight."

Glancing up, he noticed a platform similar to the terrace that Jabba sometimes used for announcements. Obviously, some Imperial officer was going to make an announcement to the natives praising the glory of the Empire. Yugi gave a grin, watching the bodyguards (hired muscle of course, no Stormtroopers) file onstage.

Without a backwards glance at the platform, Yugi leapt down the mountain, the Force guiding his footsteps. He fingered his lightsabre, still strapped to his belt, and took a meditative breath. The facility lay not far ahead. And soon, it would cease to exist.

Seto walked across the dry ground, the tiers of rice paddies setting a wonderful backdrop against the mountains. But the young man did not see any of this. All he could see was the platform that his stepfather would use to give his speech, and a pair of wooden poles set into the ground nearby.

Bodyguards were everywhere, and not far away, the inhabitants of the village, not to mention rich shareholders, were waiting for the speech to get underway. As he walked, Mokuba carefully dropped back, to speak to his older brother.

"Gozaburo says that you'll be in charge of security of the factory when the opening ceremonies get underway, Big Brother." Mokuba's voice was fearful, and the boy was frightened for his elder brother.

"Don't worry, Mokuba. I don't plan on dying anytime soon." Seto's voice was calm, masking the panic growing within him. Slowly, he took a deep breath, relaxing as it removed the sense of wrongness that had been filling him just a few minutes ago.

"Everything's going to be just fine." Seto whispered the words to himself one more time, before taking his seat, and awaiting his stepfather's arrival

Yugi approached the guards, his face hooded, and sand coloured clothes draped loose about him. One of the guards raised his hand, shouting in an unknown tongue. Yugi gave a small smile, and waved his hand. "You will let me in." the young Jedi said, lacing his words with Force persuasion.

The guard slackened, speaking something in his strange tongue. Then, he turned to his companion, and said a few words. The other guard's face brightened, and he gave a nod. The pair stepped aside, letting the young Jedi enter.

Yugi smiled. All imperials, save the higher officers, were amazingly easy to mind trick. A useful tool, in any conditions. Quietly, he stepped forward, entering the facility. Glancing about, he seized the Force, and allowed it to give him strength beyond ordinary means, and propel him upwards, in a Force Jump to a catwalk above.

By some quirk of chance, he landed right in front of a pair of guards. Startled, they began shouting. One raised his weapon, while the other raced away, presumably to raise the alarm. Yugi stepped back, calling his lightsabre to his hand. With a snap-hiss, the brilliant blade ignited.

The remaining guard took a step back, clearly in shock over who his opponent was. Yugi wasted no time, severing first the barrel of the weapon, and then the terrified guard's hand. With a quick Force Push, Yugi sent the man against the catwalk railing.

The first foe unconscious, Yugi leapt over him, and ran towards the second. The poor man was babbling into a communication device, and gave a scream as he saw Yugi coming. His voice fell silent, however, when Yugi brought the white hot plasma in his grip down on the communications device, disarming the man of his hand as well.

Glancing around, the young Jedi leapt to the ground, whirling around, and raising his lightsabre blade at his latest foe.

Seto jerked his head out of a weary stupor, as a bodyguard tapped him on the shoulder. "Mr. Kaiba, we've had a report of an intruder in the factory. Seeing as you are in charge of security regarding this division, we felt it best to inform you of it, and let you handle it personally."

Seto nodded. "Very well. I suppose I should. Anything else would be improper, wouldn't it? You may go now." The young genius smiled at the man, never letting it reach his eyes. Standing, he excused himself from the ceremonies, and turned to enter the factory.

The factory itself was like a maze, filled with winding corridors, and offices. All of it built to disguise the true nature of the factory from prying eyes. At last, however, Seto located the door that led to the factory floor. Pushing it gingerly open, Seto stifled a gasp at the sight before him.

Standing in the middle of the factory floor, was a young man, possibly even a boy. His face was partially covered by the hooded clothes he wore, designed to be of more use in the desert than the wilds of China. From the parts of his face Seto could see, he glimpsed clear amethyst eyes, and golden bangs, set in a tanned face.

But what caught Seto's eye the most was the glowing sword in his grip. Strewn about the child were fallen guards, missing various body parts. Seto let out a sigh of relief, glad that none had been killed. Then, he let out a nervous gulp, as the boy turned on him, holding the glowing sword at his throat.

Seto Kaiba's day had just gone from bad, to worse.


	4. Lessons

One of my siblings demanded that I write this chapter, so this one is dedicated to that sibling.

By the way, I'd like some talented artists to draw some pictures of Jedi Yugi. In particular, a picture of the scene where Kaiba first runs into Yugi. But its up to them. Just PM me if you draw them, please.

"Normal speaking"

"_Speaking basic"_

_I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Star Wars. But this idea is 100% mine._

CHAPTER 4

Yugi spun around, heel grinding into the smooth stone floor. There, in plain sight, was a very _very_ foolish Imperial. After all, who in their right mind would attempt to sneak up behind an angry Jedi? This very foolish imperial was about to become a very dead imperial.

"Yugi, wait! This imperial may know what is going on here, and his mind is certainly weak enough to pick, obviously. Why not interrogate him, then finish him off?" the spirit of the puzzle's words were wise, and well founded. Turning off his lightsabre, Yugi clipped it to his belt.

"You there! What is this planet, and why does the empire have an interest in it?" Yugi wasted no time in his interrogation. When the imperial gave him a confused look, Yugi repeated his sentence in every language that he knew. It was to no avail. The imperial simply didn't understand.

With a sigh, Yugi lifted a small translator unit out of his satchel. Attaching it, he repeated his question.

The imperial gave another confused look, and for a moment, Yugi feared that the language could not be interpreted into binary, then to the native tongue. Such fears prove to be unfounded, however, when the imperial spoke.

"Planet? Are you an alien? And what empire are you talking about? This is a Kaibacorp weapons factory."

Yugi frowned. "Alien? I have no knowledge of the word. I speak of the Galactic Empire, and you are an imperial officer. This Kaibacorp you speak of is obviously a front for the Empire."

The imperial frowned. "For one thing, stop calling me an imperial. My name is Seto Kaiba, and you'd do well to remember it. And my stepfather's company is not a front for your pretend empire. You may have some nice toys, but I'm afraid they won't be of much use to you here. So why don't you stop acting like a glorified policeman, and start acting like what you are. A terrorist out to destroy my father's company."

Yugi let out a snarl at the teenager's words. "Toy? You believe my lightsabre to be a child's plaything?" The violet gold blade appeared with a snap-hiss, slicing through a nearby support as if it was butter. "My lightsabre is no toy, and I am no terrorist. I am Yugi Mutou, a Jedi Knight, and guardian of peace in the universe."

Kaiba stared at the lightsabre in awe. "A beam of pure plasma, without any leftover residue, focussed into a limited length, used as a portable weapon! Certainly capable of cutting effortlessly through all but the most dense and solid of structures with ease! Such a marvellous device!"

Yugi tilted his head to the side, and closed his eyes. Calling on the force, he lifted Kaiba into the air, and threw him against the wall. Not enough to damage him, of course, but enough to show him who was boss.

Kaiba gulped, as he got up, and stared at Yugi. "How did you do that? I've heard of aliens having psychic powers, but I thought it was just an urban legend!"

Yugi glared the young man down. "I have no comprehension of the word alien, as I said once before. But tell me now, why is there a weapons facility in the middle of nowhere? And understand that you breathe only because I have chosen to interrogate you."

Sweat trickled down Kaiba's brow, as he came to realize the full enormity of his situation. "My stepfather built the facility out here because he was afraid that the governments would shut him down if they found out what he was doing. He sells weapons to both sides of the conflict, and doesn't care who gets killed!"

The young Jedi blinked slowly, and drew the force around Kaiba. Carefully, the boy sifted through the layers of thought, sensing nothing but the truth. "Very well, you may tell the truth about your stepfather, but do not think that I have not my doubts about other things. I still believe that you are an officer in the Galactic army, and I have no love for such people."

Kaiba shuddered, and spoke. "This uniform is one that my stepfather forces me to wear, and I have no love of him. Besides, this Galactic Empire that you keep talking about sounds like bad news for our planet. If they are all as advanced as you, then we wouldn't stand a chance against them.

A seeker droid flew to Yugi's shoulder, reporting its findings on the weapons plant. The small sphere did not appear to notice Kaiba's incredulous stare, as the Jedi listened to the probe's findings.

Yugi looked at Kaiba, and gave a sigh. "I am afraid that I attacked you and your people out of place. This cannot be an imperial plant, as the technology produced is too primitive to be of use." The Jedi gave a bow, extinguishing the blade in his hand. "As a Jedi, I have acted irrationally, and must beg your forgiveness."

Kaiba gave a sigh of relief, slumping to the floor. "Oh, good. I was afraid that you were going to kill me. You are forgiven by me, though I have no idea what my stepfather will say when he hears of this."

Yugi smiled slightly. "Please, I am sorry that I threatened your life. I allowed my anger to cloud my judgement, and was nearly lost to the Dark Side."

Kaiba frowned in puzzlement. "The dark side? Of what? Does it have some relation to your psychic power?"

Yugi nodded. "My power flows from the Force, an energy field that connects and binds together all living things, from microscopic organisms, to the mightiest of behemoths. Those who can wield this power are called either Sith or Jedi, depending on which side they use. Those who use the positive forces are Jedi, and those who rely on the Dark Side of the Force are called the Sith."

Kaiba nodded in understanding, and then grimaced. "Can it be proved scientifically? I have this thing against magic."

Yugi laughed. "Of course! There is no such thing as magic; all of the most learned scholars in the galaxy agree that! The Force is as close as it gets, but even that is still in the realm of scientific possibility." The Jedi frowned slightly.

Kaiba looked at Yugi in alarm. "What's wrong?"

"A disturbance in the Force, and a great evil." Pulling on the Force, he vaulted over Kaiba's head, and threw the translator unit back in his bag.

Kaiba jumped in surprise, and then chased after the young man, his long legs allowing him to keep pace with the Jedi. The pair wove through offices, past machinery, and around startled security guards. Yugi leapt ever on, drawn by the force towards the platform.

The spirit materialized besides Yugi in dismay. "Hurry, Yugi! I can only hope that this isn't like that time Jabba killed the Tuskens to show off his power! Hurry!"

Yugi sped up, leaving the young human behind him running flat out to catch up. Noting a pair of double doors up ahead, he burst through into bright sunlight. With a hiss, he covered his face, and let his eyes adjust.

He was standing on the same platform that he had seen earlier from afar. Below the platform, natives to the area were crowded about. Further on, a group of uniformed individuals sat, acting as though they had just scored a spot on Jabba's pleasure barge.

In the space just in front of the platform, however, was the last thing that the young Jedi hoped to see. A pair of natives were strapped to posts, with weapon toting individuals about 100 yards away. It was painfully obvious to the young man what was about to happen.

A shout caught his attention, and he realized that his entrance had drawn their attention to him. Having removed the translator pack, he could not understand what was being said. But he understood the gist of it, when the weapon-bearers turned their sights to him.

Yugi took a deep breath, and drew his lightsabre, waiting to activate it at a signal from the force.

* * *

Seto darted into the sunlight after the strange alien individual who had confronted him. Ice blue eyes swept the stage, as he took everything into account. A muffled shout caught his attention, and he witnessed a pair of farmers trussed up like pigs.

In a flash, his step fathers plan became clear, and he dashed to the side of his little brother. "Mokuba!" he hissed quietly, withdrawing a scarf from his pocket. "Put this on, and don't take it off until I say!"

The younger Kaiba nodded, and pulled it low over his eyes. The snap-hiss of Yugi's lightsabre activating drew Seto's attention, and the teenager turned about.

Yugi held the blade loose in his hand, ready to make a move at a moment's notice. That moment occurred when the trigger finger of one of the soldiers twitched slightly. Yugi closed his eyes, and a shot rang across the plaza.

A steady dripping caught Kaiba's ear, and he watched in awe as liquid metal fell to the floor, drop by drop. Yugi's blade had moved in a split second to block the bullet's path. A single amethyst eye opened, watching the soldiers carefully. Yugi shifted his feet slightly, and then pivoted as the second shot rang out, the second bullet stopping in midair, inches from the young Jedi's temple.

Time seemed to slow, and for a brief moment, Kaiba believed that his stepfather might order the weapons away. But it was not to be so. Gozaburo drew himself up, and barked three short words that defined the moment in elegant grace, and brutal savagery.

"Fire at will."

In a flurry of sound, the soldiers opened fire. Round after round of thunder poured out, bursts of lightning spitting from the muzzles of the guns. And in the center, stood Yugi. His lightsabre flickered in and out, occasionally to fast for the eye to follow. It danced a protective circle about his body, appearing in the bullet's path before the bullet had left the gun. Molten metal began to pile up, gleaming as liquid fire in the wake of the hot plasma.

Then, a lull. Finding themselves out of bullets, the soldiers drew their batons, a Kaibacorp invention made of a carbon-alloy that was diamond hard. The duo leapt onto the platform, and charged for the young Jedi.

The fight ended as suddenly as it had begun. With a great leap, Yugi vaulted behind the soldiers, and swung his lightsabre once. Just once. Holding it perpendicular to his body, the young Jedi straightened, as the soldiers fell into two neat sections, sliced straight through the torso by the hot plasma blade.

Turning to face Gozaburo, the Jedi's eyes narrowed. With a wave of his hand, strange words flowed like water, their meaning perfectly clear, though Kaiba could not understand them.

"_You will let the prisoners go."_ The Jedi spoke aloud, his words falling on ears that could not understand them. But even so, the meaning was carried loud and clear to Gozaburo's mind.

"Let the prisoners go. Destroy the factory." Gozaburo spoke as though in a trance, yet at the same time, as though one waking from a dream.

His bodyguards glanced at each other, and then shrugged, moving forward to cut the ropes that bound the men to the posts. The Chinese men rubbed at their wrists gratefully, and ran into the crowd. The businessmen looked up, taking in the awe-inspiring figure in front of them.

Yugi extinguished his lightsabre, and motioned for Kaiba to follow him. Kaiba grabbed Mokuba's hand, and pulled off the blindfold. "Come on, bro. We have to go." The two ran into the factory after Yugi, and let the doors slam shut behind them.

Yugi led them deep into the factory, well away from prying eyes. Kaiba watched as Yugi took out the translation unit and put it on. The teenager gave a sigh of relief, and draped his arm loosely about Mokuba's shoulder.

"Are the both of you alright?" Yugi spoke softly, looking at Mokuba.

"Yes, both of us are fine. Thank you, Yugi. You stopped our stepfather just in time, and saved my little brother from witnessing something that no one should." Kaiba gave Mokuba's shoulder a light squeeze, smiling in relief.

Yugi gave a nod, and looked at Mokuba. "What about you?"

Mokuba grinned happily. "Yeah, thanks! Who are you? Are you a superhero?" The young boy was clearly interested in his rescuer.

Yugi blinked, and bent down. "My name is Yugi Mutou, and I am a Jedi Knight. I have no Idea what a superhero is, and I am pleased to meet you." He stood back, and looked at Kaiba. "What about you? Will you be alright, with your stepfather being so close to the Dark Side?"

Kaiba nodded, and looked at Yugi. "Yes, we will. Do you mind if I borrow your translation pack? I'd like to try to duplicate it, so that we don't have any more communications problems."

Yugi nodded, and then smiled. "Certainly. Let me teach you a phrase in my language, so that you will at least understand what it means. It is '_May the Force be with you_.'"

Kaiba nodded, and let is features slide into a schooled frown. "Then I hope that the next time we meet, it will be on better terms."

Yugi was about to take off the unit, and then stopped. "You know what the next thing I will say will be." He took off the translator, and handed it to Kaiba.

"_May the Force be with you."_ Then, the young Jedi turned and left, vanishing into the night.

Mokuba stared at the place where Yugi had disappeared, a new hero in his heart, and a new role model to aspire to.

Kaiba glanced up, and smiled. "_May the Force be with you_ too, Yugi Mutou."

* * *

Yugi slung his leg over the speeder, staring down at the factory. "Well, Spirit. It looks like we won't be leaving for a while. Why don't we explore in the meantime?"

The spirit appeared beside Yugi, lost in thought. "Yugi, I don't think we should leave. It took a while for me to realize this, but I recognize this language! Yugi, the Force has led us to our home planet!"

Yugi blinked slowly, as the trees sped past. "My home planet is less advanced than Tattooine, I don't understand the language, and I have no idea where to start looking for my family."

The spirit of the puzzle grinned. "I remember where. Head for Domino, Japan. That's the last place that I can remember being. We might get a lead there."

Yugi leaned into the wind, letting his bangs blow back into the wind. "Then watch out, Domino. There's a Jedi headed your way."

* * *

review please! and thank you for the three reviews so far!


	5. Homecoming

Wow, 3 reviews! thats a total of six now! I had a lot that I wanted to accomplish in this chapter, so its the longest yet, peaking at close to 6000 words! i hope that helps, for everyone who hated my shorter chapters.

_"speaking japanese"_

_"Speaking basic"_

_Flashbacks, text emphasis_

I only own this unique idea. so please ask me before using it. Other than that, I own nothing. Not even the lowliest Yu-Gi-Oh card.

Chapter 5

Skyscrapers dominated the skyline as Yugi sped down the road. Flying safely above the motorists, he laughed as a bewildered security officer lost his snack. Loose trash lifted in his wake, settling down as the final refrains of laughter faded into the wind.

The spirit of the puzzle shook his head, and looked at Yugi. "Repeat after me, Yugi. I will teach you some of these words, so that you are not completely useless. _Gomen_. It means sorry. To be properly respectful, you say _Gomen Nasai_. Alright?"

Yugi rolled his eyes to the wind. "_Gomen nasai_ means I'm very sorry. I understand. I'm beginning to wish that I hadn't given Kaiba my translator pack, though. (AN- the translator pack will be called a transpac from now on, so you don't get annoyed at reading it long form.) That would have made my job so much easier."

The spirit smiled. "So? Look sharp, we're entering the city limits. Better stow the speeder and go on foot."

Yugi gave a sharp nod, and disembarked. Wheeling it into an alleyway, the young Jedi set a pair of probes to guard his vehicle. Sure that it was now safe, he walked into the daylight. Putting his hood up, Yugi heard a few snickers, and what were doubtless insults to his clothing.

Ignoring them, Yugi walked down the street, head down slightly. Amethyst eyes darted to and fro, watching as people walked past. He stopped at a building filled with laughing children. Yugi tried to read the sign, when the spirit emerged.

"It says Domino high elementary, Yugi. Had you not been taken to Tattooine, this is where you would have learned what you needed to know."

Yugi stared wistfully in through the fence, watching the children interacting merrily. "I understand, Spirit. But I would not exchange my years on Tattooine for any. I had a good life there; as good as I would have had anywhere."

The spirit gave a nod. "Yes, that is true. In fact, there is a chance that the vessel that houses my mind would never have been assembled if you had not received Force training."

Yugi took a deep breath, and looked at the spirit. "I'm afraid, Spirit. I am afraid that my rash actions in the past few days have caused the Dark Side to grow stronger in me. I don't want to become a Sith!"

The spirit draped a comforting hand over Yugi's shoulder. "Yugi, you are the brightest light that I have seen in many years. Even Ben acknowledged that!"

Yugi nodded, and shivered slightly. "I hear you, but back at that weapons facility – no, factory, sorry - I hurt people, and I enjoyed it! Isn't that a sign that I am turning to the Dark Side?"

The spirit closed his eyes, rocking back and forth on his heels. "Yugi, I believe that while it is a bad thing, it is nothing that cannot be fixed. From now on, please do not fight unless there are lives at stake"

Yugi smiled, and shook his head slightly. "I know, but I've been through a lot, too. Remember all of the times that I watched Tuskens massacre each other, or Jabba kill people for sport? I suppose that I'm luck to be as bright as I am, in the face of everything that has happened."

The young Jedi turned, and walked down the street. He crossed into a residential zone, and noted with a wry grin that it was filled with expensive mansions, parks, and other fancy things. Some men crossed the street in front of Yugi, speaking to each other.

The spirit gave a sudden laugh, prompting Yugi to look at him. "What is it, Spirit? What's so funny?"

The spirit gave another snort of laughter, and looked at Yugi, eyes filled with laughter. "Those people said that the Kaiba mansion was getting extra security, which meant they would have less time for coffee breaks! You might be getting your transpac back sooner than expected!"

Yugi smiled, and looked at the spirit. "Well, at least we'll know someone here, and someone who knows what we can do. Although, if you think about it, I'm probably to blame for their reduced coffee breaks."

The spirit gave a snort of laughter, and the pair continued their travels. They soon passed out of the residential district, towards the main street. Shops and skyscrapers lined the road, creating an impressive aisle in the center of town. Here and there, teenagers could be seen clustered around buildings, and Yugi was of the opinion that these same teens would most likely have been pirates or bandits back on Tattooine.

"Spirit, do you know what is most peculiar about this scene?" Yugi asked casually.

The spirit glanced about, and gave a grunt of affirmation. "Yes, Yugi. I see what you mean. There is only one species on this planet, rather than the diversity of life forms we are used to. These humans must be very prejudiced as a result, turning on people due to their skin colour, or religion."

Yugi stared at the ground beneath his feet. "They would probably panic if they learned of other races, and tell horror stories about them. We're lucky to not be so prejudiced. I mean, Jabba's bad road on any planet, but here, they would hate him more because he's a Hutt."

The spirit looked at Yugi and smiled. "Then it's up to you, as a Jedi knight, to change their opinions about these things. You can make a difference. All you have to do is try."

Yugi nodded, and raised his head to look ahead. He walked on, taking in all the sights and sounds of his home planet, somewhere that he hadn't known existed, and knew nothing about. Some stores held clothes, others held food, and still others seemed devoted to nothing but footwear.

In the distance, Yugi heard a bell ring faintly. Mystified, he turned to look at his companion. "Spirit, do you know what that sound is?"

The spirit gave a laugh, and looked down at Yugi. "Yes, Yugi, I know of it. That is a school bell, signalling the end of a day of learning. Soon, these streets will be packed with children of all ages, trying to spend money, or impress each other, or just be together."

Yugi gave a nod, and turned to head towards the sound of the bell. Slowly he noticed more and more children, until he was completely surrounded. Suddenly, a young man not much older than Yugi shoved him out of the way, grabbing the Jedi's lightsabre.

Yugi's face burned, and he closed his eyes. Leaping to a nearby lamppost, he followed the thief's Force signature. Leaping down, he tackled the thief, and knocked the plasma weapon from his grasp. With a quick hand, he called his lightsabre to his hand, and stood to walk away.

"Yugi, behind you!" the spirit called a warning, prompting Yugi to dart into the crowd. Dodging and weaving, he set a long trail for the thief. But still, Yugi could hear the angry shouts behind him.

Yugi glanced back, gauging his pursuer's distance. As a result, the young Jedi did not notice the young woman in front of him. The spirit held back a snicker as Yugi landed in a most enviable position.

The young woman yelled loudly at Yugi, who did his best to remember the words that the spirit had taught him for just such an occasion. But still, a part of the young Jedi was lathe to apologize to the young woman, when he was clearly enjoying himself.

"G-gomen nasai." The young Jedi managed to mumble, extricating himself from the tangle of bodies that had resulted from his encounter.

The young woman blushed, and stood up. _"Thank you for apologizing. I didn't know that kids your age were so polite."_

The spirit gave another snicker, and spoke, trying to hold back a fit of giggles prone to the male gender. "She said it was good that you apologized, and she doesn't know many elementary schoolers with such good manners."

Yugi frowned, and looked up. "How do you say 'I am fifteen years old'?"

The spirit thought for a minute, and relayed the information to Yugi. The young Jedi blushed, and spoke. "_I am...fifteen years... old._ "

The girl looked surprised, and glanced towards the ground. "_Sorry about that. You looked a lot younger. By the way, my name's Anzu Mazaki. What's yours?"_

Yugi looked at the spirit for help. The spirit laughed happily, and grinned down at his friend. "Don't worry Yugi. I'll translate everything, until you either master this language, or until Kaiba returns your transpac. She said she was sorry, and that you looked younger than you were. She also said that her name is Anzu Mazaki, and wishes to know your name."

Yugi muttered to the spirit furiously. "How do you say 'I am Yugi Mutou, and am pleased to meet you, Lady Anzu'?"

The spirit relayed the information to Yugi, who looked at Anzu. "_Anzu-san, I am Yugi Mutou. I am pleased to make your acquaintance."_

Anzu laughed and looked at Yugi. "_You must not be from around here. Let me take you to get some new clothes, so you don't stick out like a sore thumb."_

The spirit blanched, and Yugi looked at the spirit in bewilderment. "Spirit, what's wrong?"

The spirit gulped, and looked at Yugi, as pale as a ghost. "She wants to take you shopping. Run, Yugi. Run!"

Yugi just laughed, and asked the spirit for another translation. Then, he turned to Anzu. _Arigato, Anzu. I do need some new clothes."_ (AN- I will just skip Atem's translations from now on. Just know that yes, Atem does translate for Yugi before he speaks.)

Anzu was quick to drag Yugi around to various clothing stores, buying him anything that she thought would suit him. Finally, Yugi gave a laugh, and causally grabbed some clothes, bringing them to Anzu for analysis.

"_A sleeveless T-shirt, a dog collar, and jeans? Well, they would certainly work on you, but maybe you should add a belt, and some wrist bands. After all, you seem to like carrying stuff around."_ Anzu was quick to choose the missing parts of Yugi's ensemble, and she gave a laugh as he put down the wrist bands.

"_Too thin, not enough defense. I need something to protect my wrists, just in case. Your people seem to like fighting, so I must protect myself."_ Yugi muttered to Anzu, and the young woman shook her head.

"_Yugi, you don't need thicker wrist bands. Your outfit will scare them away as it is. It says that you're tough, and not to mess with you."_

Yugi hesitated for a moment, before replying. "_My outfit... is frightening? No. Not frightening at all. It says weakness, and overconfidence. I chose it only because I liked it. It is impractical for all other things."_

Anzu looked at Yugi sadly, before wiping away a tear. "_Yugi, I don't know what you've been through, but you have to understand that things are different here. Your clothes say a lot about your personality, and practicality isn't an issue here. Where did you grow up, anyway, that you would declare these clothe impractical?"_

Yugi blushed, and looked at the floor of the store. _"A desert, many miles away. It was hot all the time there, except at night, when it was very cold. Thus, I had to learn practicality, and it saved my life many times. In the desert, you must become one with it, or you will not last long at all."_

Anzu smiled, and gave a nod of understanding. "_Well this is a more temperate climate, so you can dress however you want. Just don't go crazy now."_

Yugi laughed, and put his hands behind his head. The two went up to the counter, and Anzu paid for the things. Leaving the store, Anzu glanced at her watch, and gave a gasp.

"_Oh, no! Yugi, I'm sorry, but I have to go! Will you be okay if I go?_" Anzu looked at her new friend, and Yugi gave a grin, and nodded. "_Thank, you Yugi! I'm sorry I have to go now, but I'll see you around, alright? Ja Ne!"_

The young woman turned, and ran off, waving to Yugi as she did so. The spirit materialized, and looked at Yugi. "I think she likes you, Yugi. And I mean _like_ likes you."

Yugi blushed, and elbowed his friend in the ribs. "Spirit, I don't think that's the case! She's just a girl who went out of her way to help a foreigner! Besides, the Jedi are sworn to celibacy, or did you forget? No matter what my feelings are, or hers, for that matter, we could never be together, because of the Jedi code!"

The spirit gave a smirk, and looked at the sky. "Yugi, believe me. You soon won't care how much the code says. After all, I saw your face when you landed on her...assets. You may be a Jedi, but you're also a young man who is prone to his hormones!"

Yugi's faced turned even redder, and he was about to make a remark, when a sharp sound caught his ear. Turning, he looked into a nearby alleyway. There, two young men in their early twenties were beating up a teenage boy.

Yugi paled, and took several deep breaths to help him calm down. He would not let the Dark Side control him. Then, he walked into the alleyway, purple eyes gleaming.

One of the young men raised a metal pipe, and was about to bring it down on their victim, when Yugi took action. "_Let him go. He means nothing to you."_ Yugi spoke softly, overlaying the Force into his words.

The pair of young men dropped their weapons, and let their prey leave. Then the first shook his head, as though clearing a fog from his mind. "_Hey, why'd we let him go? What did you do to us to make us let him go, and ruined our fun? Maybe I should knock your lights out instead."_ The young man snarled, clearly confused.

Yugi gave an upward glace, and sighed. "_I merely placed different thoughts into your mind as to your intentions. However, I would like some answers from you, and i would appreciate it if you complied willingly."_

The second took a step back. "_Sure, anything you'd like. I'm not one to make a guy who can change someone's mind by willing it mad. What do you want to know."_

Yugi gave a smile. "_you live in this Domino City? Then I would like to know where the Mutou family lives. It is important that I find them."_ He spoke quietly, but both of the young men knew that he was incredibly serious.

"_The Mutou family? Why do you want to find them? All they do is run a game store. Why are they so special?"_ the first spoke roughly, eager to be gone, but clearly curious.

Yugi looked at the ground, eyes downcast. "_They are my family, as I was stolen from them many years ago. Now I seek them, seek to find them. And I will not let anyone stop me from finding them."_

The second glanced down at the ground as well. Yugi's words had obviously hit close to home. "_Yeah, I understand what you mean. If my little brother went missing, I'd try and find him. I don't know where all of the Mutous live, but I know that Sugoroku Mutou, the oldest, runs a game shop not far away. It's called the Kame game shop, you can't miss it."_

Yugi closed his eyes, committing the words to memory. "_Kame Game shop, I understand. But what does kame mean? I am still not quite sure of your language."_

The first gave a rasping laugh. "_It means turtle. You know, like a reptile that hides in its shell? You must really be new here if you didn't know that."_

Yugi gave a sad smile, a tear running down his cheek. "_This turtle's shell was ineffectual in protecting me. Goodbye, and rethink your choice of career paths."_ The young Jedi walked out of the alley, and turned down the street towards the Kame game shop.

***

Sugoroku Mutou wearily picked up a broom, and began to clean the game shop where he lived. Short brisk strokes of the broom stirred dust into the air, and then sent it on its way to the dust pile.

The steady ticking of a grandfather clock upstairs filtered into the gradual rhythm of the sweeping. _Tick, brush. Tick, brush, tick, brush_. Each stroke filled the silent store with sound, a hollow longing that couldn't fill the void that existed.

The broom fell out of Sugoroku's grip, and slid to the floor with a clatter. Hot saline tears splashed on the floor as the elderly man wept for his lost grandson. "Yugi, where did you go? Why were you stolen from us?"

He looked about the empty shop, a place devoid of joy, of its very soul. Twelve years ago, this shop had ceased to be a place full of wonder and mystery, becoming instead as lifeless as an office, with no remnant of its former glory.

Sugoroku bent down, and picked up the broom. He raised it in a half hearted attempt to brush away the dust, but lowered his hands, setting it back behind the counter. The old man raised a sleeve to his eyes, and wiped away the tears, letting fresh ones flow.

Slowly, he walked up the stairs to the living quarters, and looked around. Here and there were scattered children's toys, each waiting for its former occupant to come back, to give it life once more. None had been moved in twelve years, and they showed sings of decay.

"Yugi-chan, light of our lives. Who took you away? Who could be cruel enough to kidnap a child so sweet and innocent?" Sugoroku lamented to the empty room, gazing at the playthings strewn carelessly across the floor.

Reaching down, he made as if to pick up a teddy bear, and brush away the dust of ages. But his heart grew heavy, and he let the hand fall limply against his side. Slowly, with the weight of years, Sugoroku walked to a nearby armchair, and sat down.

"Do you remember us, Yugi?" he spoke to the toys, waiting half heartedly for a response. "Do you know that your father travels the globe, using his business travels to look for you? Do you know that your mother runs the orphanage, hoping each day that you'll be placed in her care?" Tears coursed freely down the aged cheeks, settling into the wrinkles of age.

"Do you like games, even now Yugi? Miles away from us, does the passion of a thousand fires course through your veins when you beat a rival? Can you hear the games calling to you, begging to be played?" Sugoroku's voice was choked with grief, and cracked into fresh sobs.

Reaching over, Sugoroku picked up a picture frame containing four individuals. A woman with brown hair, a younger version of Sugoroku himself, and a businessman already turning gray. But the elder's eyes were drawn to the smiling child in the center. A teddy bear clutched in one hand, and a top in the other, the young boy's eyes held a life that made all other things pale in dreary comparison.

Sugoroku set the picture frame down with a thump, and looked about the room. Yugi was alive and well, of that, he was sure. But the toys were all in varying states of disrepair, and Yugi should have new toys, or ones in good condition to return to.

Sugoroku stood up, and began gathering the various toys in his arms. He walked briskly to his workshop, a place for the repair of games that were in bad condition, or where new games could be crafted.

Setting down the toys, Sugoroku chose his tools with surgical precision. A brush here, paints there, sandpaper, glue, needle and thread. Once his instruments had been laid out, Sugoroku picked up the first toy, a hand carved wooden block.

A memory flitted though Sugoroku's mind, one of a simpler, more carefree time. _Yugi laughed as he placed the block on a tower already nearing the point of collapse. With a crash, the pile fell on him, causing the child to erupt in a fit of giggles. Reaching down, Yugi fell to his knees, and began to rebuild the block tower._

Sugoroku set the repainted block aside, ad reached for a battered and much abused top._ Yugi gnawed at the painted toy, his first teeth coming through. Giving a laugh, he reached down, and spun the top around, shrieking happily as the bright colours melded together before his eyes._

The old game store owner put a final layer of varnish on the top, before transferring it to newspaper to dry. Slowly and steadily, he worked though the pile of toys, pausing only when he came to the last toy.

It was the teddy bear, and it was in the worst condition of all. An ear falling off, half of its stuffing gone, replaced with bits of old candy, toy soldiers, an long misplaced puzzle pieces, it was a sight. But the damage did not stop there. An eye was missing, and the other nearly falling out. The soft stitched nose had been early ripped off, leaving a horrid gaping hole where the snout should be. On another side, one of the arms had been nearly torn off, and both legs were gone up to the waist.

But in spite of this, the teddy bear was the toy that had the most life, the most dignity, and the most personality remaining. Even neglected in the dust for nearly thirteen years, it had managed to keep its pride, and retain its honour as a toy.

In a way, Sugoroku was immensely pleased. But in another, his heart was being ripped into two pieces at the sight of the toy. For this toy was the last that Yugi had had with him when he had vanished into the night, leaving the Mutous frantic with worry.

FLASHBACK

_A loud thump woke Yugi from his bed. Cautiously, the young child climbed over the railing to his crib, tugging the teddy that was his constant companion free of the wooden bars. 'Come, teddy." He whispered softly. "We go see who wants to play now."_

_The teddy bear gazed back at Yugi solemnly, as though warning the child to return to bed. Yugi bent his head down to the bear, as though listening to what it was saying. "Go back to sleep? But teddy, that's no fun at all! And then, I'd lose the game, and wake mommy, and daddy, and grampy up!"_

_The bear stared back, appearing to demand to be taken with him, at the very least. Yugi smiled, and dragged the poor bear behind him along the ground. Softly, the child stumbled down the steps to the game shop, pausing when a gust of clod air ran through the shop._

_With a frightened gasp, Yugi hurried back up the steps, until his curiosity got the better of him. Like a cat, Yugi crept back down the stairs, peering around the corner to look at the door to the shop._

_A second blast of wind whistled through, and he ducked around the corner until the breeze had faded. Cautiously, the boy stuck his head around the corner, watching the door waving in the chilly night air._

_Yugi shivered, and ran back up the stairs, feet making no sound against the wooden boards. Hurrying back to his crib, the boy pulled a blanket from the bed, wrapping it around himself like a cloak to keep warm._

_Turning to head back down stairs, he stopped to listen to his teddy again. "Light? Bring light to see? Good idea teddy!" Yugi darted to the kitchen retrieving the big flashlight that his mommy and daddy kept for special occasions._

_Yugi turned the light on with a click, and walked back downstairs, the beam of light wavering back and forth as the three year old walked. Slowly, one step at a time, Yugi stepped down the stairs._

_Re-entering the shop, he set down his teddy to grasp the blanket with one hand, and the flashlight with the other. Carefully, as quiet as a mouse, Yugi entered the store room where his grandpa kept all the unused games._

_Yugi walked between the shelves slowly, letting the beam of his flashlight rest on the boxes and cartons one at a time, trying to find the answer to the mystery that was plaguing his mind. Behind the child, a tall silhouette crept up slowly behind him._

_A gleam of gold caught Yugi's eye, and the boy set down the flashlight on the floor, the beam gazing at the space beneath the shelves. Yugi shoved some of the games out of his way, clambering up on the shelves._

_Moving aside some puzzles, Yugi reached back, until his hand brushed against a small metal box, that was covered in strange marks. Pulling it out, he turned it about, watching as the flashlight beam made the metal a pretty yellow colour. The eye on the front seemed to wink at him, and Yugi smiled._

_Reaching down, he picked up the flashlight, and turned to go back to his room. Then, he gave a scream as the beam of his flashlight caught the image of a person that was clearly not human. The figure gave a slight hiss, and brought his hand up to shield his face from the bright light._

_Yugi wasted no time. Dropping the flashlight, he ran deeper into the maze of shelves, twisting and turning. The figure gave a loud howl, and dashed after the child. Thudding around the corners, he knocked over stacks of books, games, and other toys._

_Upstairs, Sugoroku shook himself awake, his mind still clouded with the fogs of sleep. Dimly he heard the thuds, and crashes, and wearily got out of bed. Then a scream tore through the night, and Sugoroku's senses returned in a blur._

_Shoving his feet into a pair of slippers, Sugoroku slammed open the door to his son's room, and shook Yugi's father and mother awake. "Get up! Yugi's in trouble, and there's someone downstairs!"_

_The pair rolled over sleepily, muttering for Sugoroku to go back to bed. Then, an inhuman howl shook the air, and the two parents got out of bed. Hurriedly, they shoved slippers on their feet, and struggled to locate their bath robes._

_Meanwhile, Yugi was huddled in a corner; eyes screwed shut tight, not wanting to see the creature that was looking for him. Opening one eye, he watched the creature stalk past him, It swivelled its head about, and he closed his eyes again._

_A heavy breathing filled the air, and Yugi became aware of a fetid odour filling the air. With a gasp, he clutched his find tighter, and caught his breath when his hand touched an inhuman claw, also gripping his treasure._

_Yugi's eyes flew open, and he struggled to hold back a scream, as the creature looked him in the eye. Suddenly, the creature reached out a hand, and caught him fast about the neck, hoisting him into the air._

_Yugi's efforts to hold back a scream failed, and he let a long shriek fill the air of the game shop. The creature hissed again, and ran out the door. Yugi frantically looked back, and caught sight of his grandfather struggling to catch up._

_Sugoroku chased after the thing that had his grandson, but his genes were working against him that day. His short legs were not long enough to catch whomever, or whatever had taken his grandson. He fell to the ground, weeping, as his grandson vanished into the night forever._

END FLASHBACK

Sugoroku set the repaired teddy bear with the other toys, and then gathered them into his arms. Trudging upstairs, he set them into a toy box that had stood empty for twelve years. Despite the bad memoires, Sugoroku's heart had become far lighter as the glimmer of hope his mind.

Walking to the game store counter, he fetched the broom, and walked upstairs. Short sharp strokes sent the errant dust flying, gathered into a pile, and removed for the first time since Yugi's disappearance.

He finished tidying up, just as the bell to the store rang. Hurrying downstairs, Sugoroku watched as Yugi's parents entered, both looking sad and dejected.

"Why the long faces? I know that today is a day to be sad, but you can't continue to be depressed!" Sugoroku's words made his son jerk back as though stung, and the weeping father looked up, clearly angry.

"Father! Just because you're so cheerful doesn't mean that the rest of us are! Did you forget that today is Yugi's fifteenth birthday, and the anniversary of his disappearance?" the distraught father yelled, tears falling to the ground around him.

Yugi's mother laid a comforting hand on her husband's arm, and he wrapped his hand about her. Sugoroku looked down, ashamed. "I understand, son. And not long ago, I was as sad as you. But now, I have a feeling that soon, we'll both be weeping for joy, and not out of sorrow."

Yugi's mother stared at him in shock."Sugoroku! How many times do I have to say that your hunches have never worked! Stop being so happy, and just accept that you don't know anything! And you can't tell anything either!"

Yugi's father looked up, and wiped the tears from his eyes. "No, father is right. Anyone who has played games as long as my dad has knows when something is about to happen. It's a kind of intuition they develop, and my father has it stronger than anyone."

Sugoroku nodded, and put the broom away. "Well now. How about some hot tea to warm you up. It'll certainly help with the tears. Always does."

The couple nodded, and everyone walked up the stairs. When they entered the living room, Yugi's mother gave a gasp. "Sugoroku, you cleaned it up? But why? Why would you do that?"

Sugoroku stuck his head out of the kitchen, looking at her. "We've been keeping the book of Yugi's disappearance open for too long. This way, we close the old book, and open a new one, one that Yugi can write anew, unspoiled by the past. It's the only way, really."

Yugi's father nodded, and accepted the mug of hot tea that his father handed him. But scarcely had Sugoroku sat down on the couch, when the shop bell rang. Sugoroku gave a quiet curse, and stood up.

Walking down, he entered the shop. Standing there, not moving, was a young boy who looked to be in elementary school. Sugoroku watched him, and then cleared his throat. "Can I help you?" he said slowly.

The boy nodded, and spoke haltingly in Japanese. "Yes, please. You know o a Sugoroku Mutou? I look for him. Please tell me where I can find him I was told that he worked here."

Sugoroku nodded cautiously. "Yes, I know Sugoroku Mutou quite well. But why are you looking for him?"

The boy paused, closing eyes Sugoroku could not see. "he is... a relation. I search for family, and he may know where this family is."

Sugoroku's voice caught in his throat, and he cautiously croaked out a response. "Yu-Yugi-Chan? Is that you?"

The boy pulled off his hood, revealing spiky golden bangs framing his face. Behind him, his hair burst out to both sides in a spiky star pattern of black tipped with red. "Ho do you know my name? Are you Sugoroku Mutou?"

Sugoroku stared through his tears at his grandson, returned after eternity. "Yes, I am. I am your grandfather, and your parents are upstairs."

Yugi grinned, and a few tear trickled down his face. " I would like to meet them, please."

Sugoroku took Yugi gently by the hand, guiding him up the stairs. "Wait here." He said quietly when they reached the top. Louder, he called out to Yugi's parents. "Come here, my son, my daughter in law! Yugi is returned to us!"

A clatter of dishes could be heard, as the two parents ran over to the stairs. They stopped in shock, and both moved softly towards Yugi. "Is it possible? Can it really be?" Yugi's father spoke quietly in awe, and Yugi nodded.

"I have no other name."

Yugi's mother engulfed him in a hug, and Sugoroku watched the joyous reunion from behind his tears. "Welcome home, Yugi chan. Welcome home."

Yugi looked at his family, and smiled. "Yes... I am home."

* * *

Review please!


	6. Strange tastes and ownerless footballs

Sorry I was so long in updating! first I got a Wii, then I got to watching Tokyo Mew Mew. But here is the latest chapter!

Sorry its so short, but I had to tie up a few loose ends before the next chapter, when it moves into the official Yu-Gi-Oh timeline.

I only own this story idea.

* * *

Chapter 6

The light crept slowly into the bedroom, winding its way across books, boxes, and scattered fragments of machinery. As it danced its way towards the teen sleeping soundly in bed, a disgruntled spirit materialized. Aiming a transparent foot at the teen, the spirit gave a shove just as an alarm clock placed precariously on the headboard rang.

The combined force of spiritual foot and high pitched ringing caused the young Jedi to topple from the bed with a shout, quickly muffled as the sheets fell on top of him. Grumbling, Yugi pushed the mess of linen off of his face, and took a meditative breath. Stretching out his hand, the boy connected himself to the Force, casually sweeping the blankets back into place.

Satisfied with his handiwork, Yugi picked up a metal rod about a meter long. Giving the rod a couple of practice swings, the young Jedi began into a rhythmic flowing of the rod, allowing it to dance back and forth across the room. The rod picked up speed, humming metallically as it did so. Yugi moved faster and faster, keeping pace with the humming.

Sweat started to coat his muscles as he stood in the center of the room. Closing his eyes, Yugi summoned the Force, using its power to set several of his hover droids spinning about himself, as though they were the electrons and he were the nucleus of an atom.

So caught up in his exercise was he, that Yugi did not notice as his grandfather entered the room. Sugoroku watched in amazement as Yugi flowed through every single sword stance ever created, in a fantastic dance.

Yugi let the rod drop from his hands as the metal grew to hot to hold. His chest heaved from the exercise, while beads of sweat fell to the floor. Slowly, the droids returned to their places, and Yugi began to reconnect to the waking world.

Dimly, his mind registered enthused and vigorous clapping. Looking up, he gave a grin as Sugoroku continued to applaud. Shoving his bangs back from his face, Yugi faced his grandfather.

"Why do you clap for my morning exercises? They are nothing spectacular." The young Jedi let his confusion be made known, face contorting itself into a bemused expression.

Sugoroku let out a laugh, and let his hands fall to his sides. "Maybe not where you come from, but here that has to be one of the best displays of swordsmanship that the world's ever seen! You went from a kendo block straight into a rapier thrust, without any hesitation!"

Yugi let out a chuckle. "I admire your praise, but to be honest, I am not spectacular at the styles of the Jedi. I am actually only a novice."

Sugoroku stroked his beard thoughtfully. "Well, I can see that. Some of your movements didn't look as fluid as they might have been, and you used the same basic repertoire of skills in different combinations. But last I checked; the school has several swordsmanship clubs, so you might improve by learning all the extents of a form, and then combining it with what you know. That might help you improve a great deal."

Yugi gave a grateful nod, and walked towards the kitchen. Humming, he pulled several ingredients out of the cupboard. Mixing them together, he made a rough mockery of basic fare from Tattooine, and set it cooking.

Sugoroku walked into the kitchen just as Yugi was putting what looked like a cross between bread, porridge, and baked potatoes onto his plate. Reaching out, the young Jedi hen proceeded to drown the concoction with maple syrup and molasses. Sugoroku grimaced in distaste as he watched his grandson eat the food, apparently enjoying it.

"I can see right now that you have some rather...Interesting tastes, Yugi-chan. And I'm running low on food as it is. Why don't you come shopping with me? That way, you can give me some input about what to buy so that you aren't stuck with food that you'll loathe." Sugoroku said tentatively, hoping to appease his grandson's bizarre taste in foods.

Yugi gave an energetic nod, the millennium puzzle on his chest shimmering in the light. "Yes, thank you. I am honestly not used to any of these foods. They are all so strange to me."

Sugoroku smiled, and poured himself a cup of coffee. "Well, finish eating your ... whatever it is, and we'll get going."

An hour later, the pair set out for the supermarket, Yugi's eyes flickering over every little thing. Occasionally, he would mutter to himself in a strange language, and then his eyes would light up in understanding. Little to Sugoroku's knowledge, but the young Jedi was speaking to the spirit of the millennium puzzle.

"What kinds of food do they have on earth, spirit?" Yugi asked quite casually as the trio (Duo to Sugoroku) stood waiting for a bus.

The spirit hovered nearby, a warm chuckle etched on his transparent face. "There aren't many foods that you are used to, but I'll do my best to compare them for you, Yugi."

Yugi nodded, fading into his thoughts as the bus arrived.

***

Sugoroku set down the shopping bags with a sigh. Yugi had chosen some very strange foods, but also familiar ones. Ketchup sat next to a can of baby octopus (whole) and a grapefruit was placed beside raw sheep hearts on the counter.

Yugi had left to go to the park once the shopping was done, but not before Sugoroku had extracted a promise from the young Jedi that he would be home by three PM.

"What that boy sees in these foods I'll never know. But at least he's happy, and not too serious. A boy his age should be having fun." Sugoroku bent down to put the foods away, deliberately trying to ignore the stray repair droid that had wandered into the kitchen.

*

Yugi wandered through the park quietly. He was feeling somewhat awkward without his Jedi robes, having opted instead to wear a black muscle shirt and cargo pants. Sneakers were thrown on his feet, protecting then from the hot asphalt.

"Hey kid! Look out!" A shout prompted Yugi to glance up, and he bit back a curse and dove to the side as a football slammed into the ground where he had been standing. Looking up, the young Jedi watched a pair of boys around his age run towards him, obviously bent on retrieving their ball.

"Hey man, are you alright? That ball nearly creamed ya' in the face!" the first of the two said as he helped Yugi to his feet. "Aw, man. I am so sorry. If Honda had been watching where he was throwing this wouldn't have happened!"

"Why are you blaming this on me? You're the one who was supposed to catch the ball, butterfingers?" the second of the two, evidently named Honda, snapped back. "Look, sorry about Jonouchi here. He has a tendency to act first and think never." Honda said, turning to face Yugi.

Jonouchi bit back a snarl as he glared at his friend. Yugi gave a chuckle, and looked at the two."Think nothing of it. I was not as aware as I should have been. The fault is all mine. Although next time, do not shout randomly into the blue. It could get you killed."

Jonouchi looked at Yugi, a vacant expression on his face. "Why, ya armed or somethin'?"

As an answer, Yugi revealed his lightsabre, clipped casually onto his belt. "Yes. This might look like a toy, but is a lethal weapon. I carry it for self defence, and am trained in its use."

Jonouchi gave yelp and backed away a couple of steps. "Okay, I get it. Do not anger the short guy with funny looking hair or he'll kill you. But seriously? No offense about the short with funny hair comment."

Yugi nodded, and amethyst eyes alit on a figure in the background. "None taken, but if you don't mind, I've just seen someone who has something of mine that I lent them." Walking past them, Yugi made a beeline for the figure.

Seto Kaiba glanced up as Yugi approached, Jonouchi and Honda following cautiously in the distance. Yugi stopped as he drew near, and faced the Kaiba heir. "Hello, Seto Kaiba. Have you finished studying my transpac yet?" The young Jedi wasted no time at all in his speech.

Seto gave a nod, and pulled it out of his pocket. "Yes, actually. It was hard to put the mechanics into terms with the far less sophisticated technology available to me, but I finally managed to comprehend its workings. I am afraid that I could not fully duplicate the technology, because some components are simply beyond our comprehension. I was, however, able to devise a battery powered version that should aid things greatly. I thank you for giving me the opportunity to study it."

Yugi gave a bow, and put the transpac on. "I'm glad I could help. But I really must be going. It's lunchtime and I'm starving!"

Jonouchi had been hovering on the edges of the conversation, and perked up. "Hungry? You're not the only one! I know this burger joint not too far away. Lemme take ya there! Least I can do after nearly creamin ya with a football."

Yugi gave a nod, and followed the overexcited teenager out of the park.

In the distance, the young Jedi missed the silver streak that crossed the noontime sky like a meteor.

* * *

So, poll time: Who was on that starship? A) Sith B) Stormtroopers

If you choose Sith, please submit a name/species

If you choose stormtrooper, please submit a list of three names.

As always, please review/critique!


	7. True Friends

Hurray, a new chapter! This one marks the official beginning of the Yu-Gi-Oh chapters. This means that I will be taking my basic plot lines from the manga, but putting my own twists on them. And thanks to all the reviewers that I've gotten! When I look back and reread this, I can hardly believe that it's me doing the writing. I've improved a lot since starting on the site, and I owe a lot of it to my reviewers. They inspire me to try harder than ever before, and to push my talent to the limits. And so, I begin this chapter with something a little different. And no, I only own the concept of the fic, not the base materials.

To all my reviewers, who shared their comments and opinions. good and bad. This chapter is dedicated to you.

* * *

Chapter 7

Yugi looked up nervously at the school. It was hard to believe that a month ago; he had crash landed on his home planet by accident. In the short weeks that followed, he had met so many people, and made a few friends.

"Yugi, staring at the school isn't going to make entering it any easier." The spirit materialized next to the young Jedi, hands in his pockets. "Just think of it as going to see Ben. Besides, this planet is a bit backward, so the work shouldn't be too difficult."

Yugi let out a laugh. "I am a Jedi Knight trained in the ways of the Force. I have survived under impossibly harsh conditions that even the inhabitants could not stand well. I have even approached the fiercest predators on the planet without injury. It seems trivial that I should fear an educational institution."

The spirit burst into laughter, floating lazily through the air. "Well, let's not keep anyone waiting, Yugi. A Jedi is always punctual, after all." He said, gasping for breath between chuckles.

Yugi nodded, and walked through the door. Cubbyholes for shoes were set in rows, and Yugi could see students taking off their shoes in favour for indoor ones. But with neither a pair for his own use or a cubby to put them in, Yugi was forced to move ahead, hoping to avoid a scolding until he could rectify the problem. Looking around, his eyes lit upon an office, and the young Jedi breathed a sigh of relief.

Pushing open the door to the office, he watched patiently as a harried secretary struggled with several phone calls, and a student sick with the flu. Gingerly, he took a seat, trying his best not to look disgusted as the sick student wiped his nose against the seat cushion.

"Yugi Mutou?" The young Jedi glanced up as the secretary called his name. Gratefully, the teenage boy stood up and walked to the desk. "You are to report to class B in the junior high section. Please be there in five minutes."

Yugi gave a nod, and walked out the door, shuddering as he heard the sound of a stomach emptying itself of its contents, and the shrieks of alarmed adults. Hastening away from the scene of the spectacular accident, the young man knocked softly at the doorway of class B.

The door opened, and a teacher looked out expectantly. "Yugi Mutou?" she asked. Suddenly nervous, Yugi nodded. The teacher let out a sigh of relief. "Oh, good. You found your way here alright. I was worried that as a new student, you might have gotten lost. Please, come in."

Yugi stepped through the doorway, eyes roving amongst the students seated expectantly. The off-world teen smiled as he caught sight of Jonouchi and Honda causing a ruckus in the back. Amethyst eyes widened slightly in surprise as he caught sight of Anzu seated in the first row, staring dreamily at him.

Yugi gave a gulp as he felt his face going red from her stares. Then, he looked around again. The eyes of every single female student were fixed on him. Half of them looked as though they wanted him to rescue them, and he figured that he would be the one who would need saving from the rest of them.

Nervously, he whispered to the spirit who was trying to hold back his laughter. "Why are they staring at me like that?"

The spirit choked back a laugh as he answered Yugi's question. "I believe that they enjoy the fact that you are tanned and have muscles. But half of them look like they want to put you in doll clothes and take you to tea parties. In other words, half of them have a crush on you, and the rest think you look like a little kid, or a stuffed toy."

Yugi bit back a yelp, and felt his face flush even more. Just then, the teacher added a whole new level to his problems. "Class, this is Yugi Mutou. He will be joining our class, so make him feel welcome." The attention Yugi was receiving gave him the sudden, unpleasant feeling that he often felt when he sprung one of Jabba's booby traps.

"Ohayo, and thank you for having me in your class." Yugi gave a low bow. "I am, as the teacher has stated, Yugi Mutou. I hope that the following years will be enjoyable." Straightening his spine, Yugi scanned the room for a free seat. Unfortunately, the only one was at the front of the room. And there were two problems with that.

First of all, it would make him seem eager to be called upon if he sat in the front row, and that could earn him enemies. But that was not the biggest problem. In fact, any other youth possessing a Y chromosome would have been thrilled. But this was a Jedi knight, and Yugi had a grip on his hormones. After all, it was a large concentration of female girls. More specifically, the ones whispering to each other behind their hands at the proper type of doll clothes to buy, and how to get him to participate willingly.

Yugi let out a sigh, his face falling in dismay. "Sensei, am I correct in my assumption to take the free seat?"

The teacher gave a nod, and Yugi began the long trek to the place where his doom was to be decided. Sitting down, he was instantly leapt upon by a fan girl.

"Konnichiwa, Yugi Mutou! My name is Mattaki, and I hope to be your best friend ever! You can't be my boyfriend though, because I'm taken by that handsome young man with the dark eyes in the corner. His name is Junsei, and we're a match made in heaven! Would you like to go clothes shopping with me? I'd really appreciate it if you'd say yes!"

Yugi gave a grimace. "No thank you. My friends Jonouchi and Honda already asked me to play Shuukyuu with them after school. And I would hate to turn them down."

Mattaki wrinkled her nose. "Jonouchi and Honda? But they're so... _vulgar_. If you hang around them, you'll never amount to anything. Please come shopping with me?" The young girl batted her eyelashes for effect.

Yugi gripped the force as if it were his only lifeline. Carefully, he turned Mattaki's thoughts back to her too-perfect boyfriend. Soon, she was back chatting with her friends, and the teenage Jedi let out a grateful sigh of relief. Pulling out a pencil, (he didn't think a datapad was a good idea) he began copying down the notes, grateful that exposure to Japanese culture was reawakening his lost memories.

Outside, a large young man leaned against the wall, idly flicking a knife from side to side. As the light danced across the blade, the young man smirked. Yugi Mutou, hmm? A new pawn has been added to the game. I wonder how much I can weasel off of him."

Standing, the man gave a nod to his cohorts. "Give Mutou the usual welcome. Make him feel endangered, so that he'll be willing to let me protect him."

"But Ushio, what if he beats us up? He's not exactly scrawny, after all." One of the followers spoke up cautiously, as if afraid of Ushio's retribution.

Ushio spun around, the glittering knife cutting cleanly through the air. The blade carved a neat cut across the goon's face, letting the red blood trickle out. "Listen up! There's no way that kid will be able to beat you, even if he's got a black belt! Use guns, knives, anything you need. Just convince him that he needs my protection!"

The henchmen stared at their leader in shocked awe, watching Ushio breath heavily in time with the steady drip of blood. Taking a deep breath, Ushio stood, and pushed dishevelled hair out of his face. "What are you waiting for, an invitation? Get going!" he rasped in a low voice.

His minions nodded, and scrambled to get out of his way, muttering things such as "yeah", "sure", and "No problem". Ushio waited until all of them had left, and then gave a smirk. Raising the knife to his lips, he licked the blood off, and leered at the door. "Welcome to Domino High, Yugi Mutou."

***

The bell rang shrilly, and Yugi put away his pencil. Finally, it was lunchtime. Grabbing his lunch, Yugi settled down to read a manga that Sugoroku had given him. A science fiction based manga; Yugi was certain it would be an interesting read, if not entirely accurate.

The sound of a door opening caught the young Jedi's ear, and Yugi looked up, puzzled by the menacing figures in front of him. The punks bore chains, knives and guns, clearly intent on doing him harm, so that a crime lord could offer him protection for a fee. Yugi gave a sigh, and rolled his eyes.

Setting down his manga, Yugi stood, and gazed into the eyes of the nearest miscreant. "And whom do you work for?" he asked levelly. The punk seemed shaken, as though Yugi wasn't supposed to know that they had a boss.

Yugi shook his head slowly. "I know that I look like a child, but I grew up in a place far worse than this. I am not willing to pay a protection fee, and have no desire to hurt you either. I will speak to your employer after school, so please pass him a message that I will be waiting behind the gymnasium." His speech finished, Yugi calmly gathered his coat, and left, leaving the stunned lackeys in his wake.

After Yugi left, the lackeys looked at each other, none of them sure of what had just happened. Had a boy who looked like he should still be in elementary school just treated them like the underlings they were? And had he given them a message? Better not to delay, they decided amongst themselves, and get the message to Ushio.

***

Ushio was stunned, to say the least. Quickly he recovered, and snarled at his minions. "Fine, I'll go and beat some sense into this kid myself. Now scram!" Quickly, the minions ran off, afraid of Ushio's wrath. Ushio gulped down the can of pop in his hand, crushing it to a pulp when he finished. "Yugi Mutou. You don't scare me. I'll pound you into dust! You can count on that."

He stalked off down the hall, casting dark looks every which way, causing everyone in front of him to leave as quickly as possible. Casually, he stood beneath overhang formed by the gymnasium roof. Now all he had to do was wait.

Sitting down, Ushio let his mind drift away, waiting for the harsh ring of the bell, which would signify the start of the game.

***

The school be sounded, and Yugi gratefully closed his last text book. His other classes might have been easy, but English class was especially trying. Learning one language on top of attempting to remember a language that you haven't spoken in twelve years does not a happy Jedi make. AS a result, he was discussing some of the finer nuances of Saabac, as he paced himself slowly towards the gymnasium.

"So it's better to have a hand with a special card that negates some of the higher ones?" Yugi said as he rounded the corner. The spirit started to reply, but fell silent as he saw Ushio's face shrouded in shadow.

"Yugi Mutou. I was wondering if you had the guts to back up your words to my cronies earlier." Ushio stepped forwards, flipping his knife end over end. Yugi centred himself, and faced Ushio.

"I am afraid that I don't know your name, whereas you seem to know mine quite well. May I inquire as to what it might be? I never speak to a crime lord about business without knowing his name first." Yugi was cordially polite, at ease in the situation, but alert enough to not be taken for granted.

Ushio smirked. The kid might look young, but he obviously was used to dealing with men of Ushio's calibre. "I'm Ushio, kid. Now, you're obviously pretty smart, and I can see that any plans I had won't work. So I'll switch tactics. I challenge you to a fight tomorrow, one on one. No weapons, no cheap shots. If I win, you pay me a fee of 200,000 yen. If you win, I'll report myself to the proper authorities, and offer compensation of 500,000 yen. Fair terms?"

Yugi hummed, and thought over the proposal. So long as Ushio didn't break his word, Yugi would abide by the terms. This meant no using the Force, and no lightsabre to scare Ushio either. Yugi was well versed in offworld methods of hand to hand combat, but had no defence against styles from earth. The opposite was true of Ushio. All in all, the match would be even, and Yugi would be equal. In the event of a loss, Yugi would have to pay a sum, and would probably be able to challenge Ushio again later, on his own terms.

The Jedi nodded to Ushio, and bowed. "Tomorrow in the same location then?" After receiving conformation from Ushio, Yugi walked calmly away.

Jonouchi and Honda, meanwhile, were searching for Yugi, trying to find him and start the game. As they were passing the equipment room, a clatter alerted Jonouchi. Pulling Honda into a corner, the two listened in terrified awe at their friend's bravery. Two of Ushio's goons were gloating about the match planned out, and how Ushio would wipe the floor with Yugi.

After the two left, Jonouchi looked at Honda, and both nodded. There was no way that their new bud was going up against Ushio alone.

***

The next day, Yugi's keen ears caught the telltale sounds of a fight occurring. A cheer went up from the gathered students as one of the fighters tumbled into the dirt. Yugi pushed through the crowd, grunting as he was cut off by the seething mob on multiple occasions. As he grew closer, Yugi began to pick up the voices of the fighters. "If you think we're gonna let you beat up on our bud Ushio, You can forget it. We won't let you."

Yugi gasped as he reached the front of the crowd. There, lying in the dirt was Jonouchi. Yugi bit back a smile. Jonouchi barely knew Yugi, and had no clue as to his past. But still... As Yugi watched Honda get to his feet, only to be beaten back down, Yugi knew that he had found real friends.

Amethyst eyes snapped open. Stepping into the ring, Yugi placed himself between Ushio and Jonouchi. "That's enough Ushio. You challenged me, not them. So if you're finished with your warm up, we can begin."

Ushio smiled viciously, and let Anzu run up to Jonouchi and Honda, pleading with the pair to let Yugi finish the fight. Honda nodded, and hobbled out slowly. But Jonouchi would not be deterred.

"You are my friend, Yugi. And there is no way you are getting me out of the fight." Jonouchi's voice was firm, and refused to be denied.

Yugi gave a smile. "Jonouchi, you are a true friend. But this is something that I have to do. If I don't show these people that I am capable of standing up to the worst that they can throw at me, and that I can get back up after I'm beaten, they'll never leave me alone."

Jonouchi nodded, and stood. Despite the heavy beating he had endured, Jonouchi was steadfast, and didn't swerve as he walked out. Yugi nodded towards Ushio, and the fight began.

Ushio's strategy quickly became apparent to Yugi, as the older teen used a combination of speed, strength, and skill to overwhelm the young Jedi. Yugi constantly dodged blows, or got crippling ones in, but the majority of Ushio's attacks connected. But in one instant, the entire battle turned around.

Ushio let out a fearsome punch that connected to Yugi's most precious possession. When he had assembled the puzzle as a child, Yugi had never been able to push the final piece in all the way. But Ushio's punch did just that. With the softest of clicks, the last piece slid into position. While Yugi had completed the puzzle, it took a fight for honour to make the puzzle whole.

A blinding light washed over the field, and all nearby covered their eyes. Faintly, all could see the outline of a figure. As the glow diminished, people started uncovering their eyes, and looking at the scene.

Ushio had been knocked to the ground by the force of the light. And Yugi? Well, Yugi had...changed.

It was as though Yugi had gone through puberty overnight. Yugi's hair was wilder, and he stood taller than ever. Crimson eyes surveyed the scene, and then blinked. Unbeknownst to all but two, something incredible had happened.

Yugi and the Spirit of the puzzle had traded places. The spirit drew a breath, and settled back into a fighting stance. Ushio snarled, and charged at the Spirit, fist lunging out in a powerful blow.

The spirit smiled, and sidestepped the blow, bringing the side of his palm to connect to the base of Ushio's neck in a single powerful blow. The after-effects were astonishing to all those observing, including Yugi. Ushio dropped to the floor like a rock, utterly unconscious. The spirit bowed, and with a glimmer of gold, Yugi was in control once more.

The next day, the school was abuzz with gossip. Ushio had confessed to committing several crimes, and several muggings that had been puzzling the police. Yugi sat with his new friends, laughing over a scene from his manga that had amused them all. The young Jedi looked up at his spiritual friend and smiled. Something was about to happen. They could feel it.

* * *

Translations-

Shuukyuu- Football

Mattaki- Perfect

Junsei- Perfect

Saabac- The Star Wars version of Poker

Can anybody guess who the minor characters Mattaki and Junsei are based off of? I'll give you a hint: Not many people willingly write them, aside from for humorous purposes.

Poll- Should Jonouchi get his kryat Egg in the next chapter or not?


	8. A New Foe, and A Mysterious Helper!

Another chapter up! I really am happy at all the reviews that I've gotten thus far, a new all-time high of 26! I was wondering if moving JDH to the crossovers section was a good idea, but it looks like my hunch paid off. I really am grateful for everyone who's been reading thus far.

On the first part of the chapter- I really hate writing about stuff like that, but it's nature. I had to face that topic on two different fronts: The Jedi viewpoint, and the manga scene. Fortunately, it's all implied what they're talking about. So the older readers will pick up on it, but the younger ones won't. Just don't forget- this fic is rated T, not K. There are going to be some mature issues.

On a lighter note, nobody guessed who I based the two OC's in the last chapter off of. I got a lot of responses saying Miho. Th answer is that I based the two off of Mary-Sues and Gary-Stus. The names that I picked mean perfect, after all. I thought that would be a huge clue. Ah well.

PS- Spoilers to anyone who can guess the identity of the "mysterious benefactor" at the end of the chapter.

"Japanese"

"_Basic_"

* * *

Chapter 8

Yugi and Jonouchi walked down the street, aiming for the schoolyard. The young Jedi was improving his mastery of the Japanese language in leaps and bounds, but some earthly concepts still eluded his comprehension. This resulted in Jonouchi being left trying to explain some of the more sensitive subjects to his off-world friend; which had led to the current conversation.

"But Yugi, I don't get why you're so worked up over this topic. You'll have to face it in biology at some point, and then later if you wanna have kids! I mean, it's not exactly a topic that anyone wants to address, but still! You have to acknowledge it sooner or later." The blond was vehement on this particular subject.

The Jedi gave his head a rueful shake, and stared up at his peer. "Jonouchi, I understand why you're doing this, but I still don't see why such a thing as those videos would be endorsed. They take away all dignity and emotion from a sentient being, and treat that being as if they were no more than a tool. And besides, one of the things that my mentor told me was that the order in which he studied, the order in which I studied, practices celibacy, or leading a single life, dedicated to our work." Yugi was gentle as he reprimanded his friend.

Jonouchi nodded, and grinned. "Now I get it. People are people, and nothing less, right Yugi?" Jonouchi was wearing a wide smile as he finally understood his friend's point.

The pair entered the school yard, and Yugi gave a grunt of disgust. "Oh this is fantastic. The crew of _Survival Morning_ is here. Can't that show go for one day without turning an innocent bystander into the victim of cruel exploitation?" The teen shook the tricoloured hair out of his eyes, and stalked up to the trailer, and stuck his face up against the glass, letting his expression take on an appearance of wide-eyed innocence.

Satisfied with his act, Yugi jogged back to Jonouchi, who had been wondering whether to burst out laughing at the young Jedi's antics, or to yell in exasperation. Satisfied with neither option, the blond haired street fighter chose the middle road. Ask what just happened. "Yugi, what did you do that for? Now they probably think that you're some kid whom everyone coddles, and go after you! Are you crazy?"

Yugi just smiled at Jonouchi, his eyes twinkling. "By diverting all of their attention onto me, I take all of their cruelty, and not someone else. I can tolerate it, and end up outsmarting them at the same time. They'll think that they've chosen an easy target, when in reality; I can easily protect myself, and turn the tables back on them. I get to ruin their show, discredit them, and prevent such atrocities, all with a single simple action. Nothing easier."

Jonouchi paused for a moment until everything had sunk in, and then smirked at Yugi. "I have just one question for ya, pal of mine. Can I bring popcorn?" the two walked away from the hapless TV crew, snickering at the drama that would unfold.

Meanwhile, the director of _Survival Morning_ was leering to his crew, a foul look on his face. "That kid that looked in the window today. He's our target. A small fry like him, he's sure to be bullied. If we catch him being beaten up, they'll pay us handsomely for it." The man rubbed his hands together eagerly.

His assistant nodded cautiously, unsure of whether or not it was too late to switch over to a different show. What was happening here was too unethical for the young man's tastes. He figured that it might be okay, however, if he told the young man who was their target all about the director's scheme. If the boy agreed, then it was alright. In fact, the young director's assistant mused, he was sure that anyone appearing on TV had to sign a waiver when it came to something like this.

"But what if the kid doesn't want to appear on TV; or what if he isn't beat up where we can see it?" The assistant voiced his concerns to the director anxiously. "I mean, isn't it illegal to do stuff like this? It would be easier to hire stunt doubles, rent out the school on a weekend when only the teachers are here... this could ruin our careers if anyone found out!"

The director waved off the comments with a hand. "No one's gonna find out. This kind of thing is done all the time, it's a part of showbiz kiddo." He paused, and looked up at the young man. "How long have you been in this business, six months?" at the assistant's tentative nod, the director leered. "So you're new to all of this, eh? Then I'll take you on as my apprentice! I'll have you doing this like an old pro within a month. So stop worrying about we're allowed to do and what we aren't. Just go bring the kid behind the gym at noon. I'll take care of the rest of your problems."

The assistant gave a hesitant grunt of confirmation, and ran off slowly. Once out of sight, the man curled his hand into a fist, angry at his employer's ruthlessness. "Well, he didn't say I couldn't tell the kid their plans. That at least, will give him a heads up on their techniques." The assistant gave a nod to himself, and ran off to find the tricolour haired boy.

***

Steam hissed from the vents of a black spacecraft, a relic left over from the Old Republic. The cockpit window slid back almost noiselessly, and a humanoid figure vaulted out. Well, calling it humanoid was probably far fetched. At first glance, the man appeared perfectly human. But a closer look revealed dry, pebbly, nut-brown skin, broken up by lighter patches and lines. In top of his head, the man had ridges of bone instead of hair, as well as long, elf-like ears.

Golden eyes opened, and revealed themselves as having catlike slits. The man shifted his arms slightly, and four six-fingered hands could be glimpsed beneath a heavy black cloak. One of these hands held a lightsabre.

But this was no long lost Jedi, come to mentor Yugi. This was a Sith Lord, fully trained, and utterly dangerous. The Sith stalked to the back of the ship, and entered a cargo section. Carefully, the Sith knelt respectfully before a group of crystalline pyramids, from which darkness radiated like a cloud, choking and suffocating any form of life or light not already under its power.

"My masters, I have arrived on this weak and backward planet as you commanded. I ask of you, what task do you set before your apprentice?" A deep rasp emerged from the Sith's throat as he spoke.

Figures emerged from the pyramids, each one in a cobalt blue hologram. The leader spoke, its appearance masked by the thick cloak covering it. "We have sensed a Sith Holocron, or something very similar to one, on this planet. You will retrieve it. At the point that you do, you will be our apprentice no longer. Do this, Darth Pax this last task. Then, spread the ways of the dark side across the known galaxy!"

Darth Pax bowed his head, and the figures vanished. Standing Pax opened a nearby crate and activated a handful of remote seeker drones, with the instructions to locate a pyramidal object containing a strange energy signature. This preliminary task complete, Pax settled into his meditation, waiting for the droids' return.

***

Yugi walked down the hall, speaking mentally with the spirit of the puzzle. The young Jedi was worried, particularly due to a recent surge in the dark side of the Force. Fortunately, the Spirit was not so concerned. "Yugi, I highly doubt that there is cause for alarm. You are a trained Jedi, and there are few on this planet that could defeat you. So relax. It's all right."

Yugi gave a nod of affirmation, and then smirked inwardly. A young man, clearly out of his element, was walking towards them nervously, as if hoping that Yugi would back off. The young man stepped up to the young Jedi, and cleared his throat to get Yugi's attention.

"Uh, excuse me, um, Oh great, how am I supposed to explain this." The young man took a deep breath, and relaxed. "Excuse me sir, but you have been selected to appear on the show _Survival Morning_. If you have any disagreements, please say so now, so that we can select a willing candidate."

Yugi burst out into laughter, startling the young man. The young Jedi stifled a few chuckles, and straightened up. "Sorry about my outburst of laughter. I was waiting for one of you to show up, you see." The young man let out a rather sophisticated "Huh?" at the Jedi's words. Yugi could see that clarification was needed.

"I looked in the car on purpose, in order to have the director focus on myself, rather than an innocent. It saves so many people so much pain." The young Jedi spoke with a soft smile, somehow his words comforting the anxious young man. The young man nodded, and let a shy smile shine through.

With a bow, the man introduced himself. "Ah, thank you. My name is Fugita, and I am grateful to you for doing this. I might want to keep my job, but if the director keeps up with what he's doing, then I'll do a lot more than just lose my job."

Yugi nodded, familiar with the sentiment. "I understand. I had to deal with such choices a lot when I was younger. I can sympathize with how difficult it is to choose one or the other. So, I can guess that you need someone to play the part of the bully, am I right?"

Fugita nodded, and sheepishly pulled a jacket very similar in design to the one Yugi was wearing out from behind his back. "Yeah, and I got drafted. Um, I'm really sorry about this." He rubbed the back of his head, and looked at the ground.

Yugi chuckled, and shook his head in mirth. "This is going to be fun! I was actually hoping that someone would take the bait. So, when and where should I show up? It would be rather pointless if I got the wrong location."

Fugita nodded, and smiled, an honest one free of deceit or manipulation. "At noon, behind the gym. Is that okay with you?" At the young Jedi's assent, Fugita left, anxious to play his part in the little drama.

Although neither of the two noticed, a small black orb was hovering near the window, recording all that it saw, and transmitting it to one with only evil intentions.

***

Yugi reached into his backpack, feeling the reassuring chill of his lightsabre handle. Beside him, Jonouchi was munching on a bag of popcorn, while Honda was saving the pocky he'd brought until the action really started to unfold. A few steps behind, Anzu was muttering angrily to herself. She had only come along at Yugi's insistence, saying that the more witnesses that they had, the better.

Yugi's eyes narrowed slightly, his eyes noting the seeker droid hovering just out of sight to most eyes. Carefully, Yugi felt about the droid, searching for a clue to its owner. Choking back a gasp, Yugi cringed under the pressure of the dark side, trying desperately not to give in. After a few minutes, the attack passed however, leaving the young man to catch his breath. Hopefully, no ill would come of this, at least, not with his friends there.

All four (five counting the translucent spirit) rounded the corner, where yugi stopped them. "You guys can watch, but the crews might get skittish if they see you. I want to expose these people for the criminals that they are, not send them packing. Understand?" Anzu, Jonouchi, and Honda glanced at each other, and then nodded silently. No sense ruining all of Yugi's hard work.

Yugi stepped forward, into plain sight. Fugita approached; a hard smile upon his face which never reached his eyes. Yugi glanced about, pretending ignorance of the situation. 'Fugita-san, where is the star? I thought you said that there'd be one! Did they have to go home?"

Fugita looked taken aback for a moment, before realizing that this was Yugi's cover story. A sarcastic grin flitted over his features, vanishing as swiftly as it came. "No, the star is here, Yugi. Come over here and I'll tell you." Fugita spoke loftily, smirking quietly.

Yugi walked over cautiously, aware of the pain that he was about to experience. Relaxing, the young Jedi softened his reflexes, and when Fugita swung a fist into Yugi's gut, the Jedi allowed himself to slump over, taking away most of the pain, and providing a convincing imitation of a severely injured individual.

The whir of gears suddenly filled the air, and Yugi reacted instantly. Knocking Fugita's legs out from under him, Yugi pulled him into the dirt, just as two bolts of plasma sizzled overhead. A yelp caught his ears, and he looked up to see his friends being herded into the centre as well. The low hum of a force field filled the air, and wheel-like robots rolled into the clearing. Standing, Yugi watched as the camera crew was herded together with the others.

Soon after, a figure garbed in black robes strode into view. Yugi bit back a feeling of revulsion as the Dark Side swept over the group. Jonouchi let out a low growl, and the Spirit materialized, barely containing his loathing. The figure waved a hand carelessly, and the wheel-droids stepped to the sides.

"_Jedi! Hand over the Holocron that you hold in your possession, and you might be allowed to survive. If you do not hand it over, then the droidekas will rip you all apart."_ The words of the Sith were harsh, and left little to the imagination.

Yugi frowned slightly, and thought. There just might be a way to come out of this alive... A plan in mind, the young Jedi stepped forward. "_This Holocron is in my possession, and I am loathe to part with it easily. I will, however, gamble it in a game of Saabac. The Holocron in as a wager against the lives of my friends. Is this acceptable?"_

Darth Pax frowned, a sneer curling across his lips. "_It is not acceptable whatsoever, Jedi Rat! I will take it from your lifeless body, if that is what you wish! Come and face me, Forcespawn!"_ He pulled out a lightsabre, the crimson blade igniting.

Yugi called his own lightsabre to hand, and the blazing blades met with a deafening crack. Like grass in the wind, the blades danced around, lighting the area with a red-hot fire. The duo spun around, in a never-ending dance, neither side able to give an inch. Just when it seemed as if the Sith would claim victory, Yugi would dance out of the way, letting the beam of plasma cut nothing but empty air. The reverse was true, and Yugi could not land a blow on his opponent, who fought like a wraith, insubstantial, but deadly all the same.

After a while, Yugi managed to disarm his opponent. Both were covered in burns, and the grass was charred in places, and sand melted to glass in others. Pax drew back, and glared at the young Jedi who had defeated him. The Sith waved a hand, and the long-still droidekas whirred into motion. One by one, the droids readied their weapons for firing. One of the droids stepped forward slightly, taking aim at its target.

Yugi was exhausted from his fight, and couldn't raise his lightsabre to deflect a single bolt. He had failed his friends, and his only consolation was that he would not abandon his friends, een at the end.

A salvo of blaster-fire ripped through the air, and destroyed each of the droidekas. Yugi glanced up, and could barely see the tip of a plasma rifle peering over the roof of the school. A second salvo poured forth, hitting the seeker droids hovering about.

Darth Pax grimaced, and turned on his heel, leaving the clearing scarred by wrecked machinery, lightsabre burns, and a lingering odour of burnt flesh. Yugi gave a sigh of relief, and looked at the roof. The mysterious benefactor had vanished, leaving no trace of his presence. Closing his eyes, Yugi gathered all the ruined machinery into a pile, and turned to leave.

The camera crew had jumped ship as soon as it was safe, but Jonouchi and the others had remained. When Yugi turned around, they grinned. Jonouchi extended his fist, and the young Jedi gratefully let his own fist make contact. Jonouchi let out a laugh. "Yugi, you were fantastic! I've never seen anybody fight like that. No body's gonna be messin' with you from now on, buddy."

Anzu nodded in affirmation. "That's right. But anyway, if I hadn't seen that for myself, I'd never have believed it. That was incredible, Yugi!" Honda scratched his head, a bemused expression on his face. "Yeah, it was really cool, but didn't any of you guys notice? Yugi's opponent was brown and scaly! Definitely not human. And who knows if that guy is gonna give up! Yugi, you gotta tell us what's going on here. If you hide stuff from us, we might get hurt!"

Yugi nodded. "Okay, but not here. I'll tell you where it's safe. And besides, I need some way of removing these destroyed droids. They're too conspicuous, and too dangerous out in the open."

"I'll take them. They look far more advanced than anything that I've got right now. It should prove an interesting venture." Yugi glanced behind him, noticing Kaiba leaning against a wall not far away. At Yugi's confused expression, Kaiba elaborated. "I heard the fight, and came to check out what was going on. Looks like I missed all the fun, though. Still, can I have the wreckage?"

Yugi smiled, and nodded. As the young Jedi watched Kaiba at work, the Spirit materialized to speak. "Yugi, we must be on our guard. That Sith could return at any time to try to seize my Holocron, and the next time, we may not have the aid of whomever helped us."

Yugi nodded, and a thought occurred to him. "Spirit, do you think that Kaiba could be our mysterious benefactor? He did appear not long after the fight had ended. Maybe there's more to him than we thought."

The Spirit frowned, thinking it over. "It's a possibility. We were paying more attention to the fight than to our surroundings, after all. We'll have to keep our eyes open in any case."

The two were distracted by the shouts of their friends, and Yugi grinned. "Well, whatever it is, we'll deal with it when the time comes, and not before."

* * *

Read and review please!

The poll is still open, don't forget!


	9. Prisoner 777

Another chapter rears its head! Honestly, this is one of the longest, if not the longest, story I have ever written. With a total of 23,638 words in actual story, and reaching 53 pages on mircosoft word, This is a pretty big accomplishment. This is moving from the realm of novella to full fledged novel. Really, I am going to be lpeased when it breaks 100 pages. That's my current goal for length. at that point, I will truly call it a novel.

Disclaimer- I own heither Star Wars nor Yu-Gi-Oh!. I just own this idea.

* * *

Chapter 9

Sirens wailed at the Domino Penitentiary, and lights scattered across the ground. A shot cut through the cries, and a few seconds later, the soft thud of a body hitting the ground could barely be heard. A dishevelled man clad in a prison jumpsuit stood over the body of a dead security guard, smoking gun still in hand.

"Ya know, the stars said that today was my lucky day. Anything I do can't go wrong, like breaking out of jail." A smirk broke across his face, rapidly morphing into a deranged grin. "Ha- ha-ha! I'm out, and no-one is gonna stop me! Hear that world? You couldn't lock me away! I'm back!"

The security guard paid no heed to the man's words, oblivious in death as he was in life. Blood soaked the grass he lay upon, his ears not hearing the warning that rang across the city. "'Prisoner 777 has escaped the Domino penitentiary, and has taken the life of a guard! He is in possession of a weapon, and is armed and dangerous! All citizens are advised to take precautions, I repeat, Prisoner 777 has escaped the Domino Penitentiary...'"

***

The drone of the teacher's voice filled the air, and the teenage Jedi Yugi Mutou was having a hard time keeping his eyes open. Nearby, he could see the figures of his friends Jonouchi, Honda, and the Spirit of the Millennium Puzzle sleeping, obviously bored by the topic. Although... Yugi guessed that he really shouldn't count the Spirit, seeing as the young Jedi was the only one who could see the lazy spirit.

A soft smile lit Yugi's face as his mind lit upon all the adventures that he and the wayward spirit had been through. From the harsh deserts of Tattooine and its challenges, to the strange occurrences that had made their way into his life on earth, the Spirit had stuck with Yugi throughout it all. Recently, the pair had been able to switch out who was in control of the body, without anyone really being the wiser. Yugi's smile turned into a pensive frown as he considered this turn of events.

For many years, both Yugi and the spirit had assumed that the spirit was the guardian of a Sith Holocron that, when broken, had caused many of the spirit's memories and knowledge to be lost. But nowhere in history had there been a Holocron that could completely possess the body of the bearer, especially not without sever mental damage. Therefore...

"_The puzzle must be far older than we thought, or possibly from a completely different origin than we first expected it to be."_

The voice of the Spirit broke into Yugi's thoughts, inadvertently finishing the Jedi's train of thought. Yugi looked up, mystified by the Spirit's alertness, seeing as he was asleep the last time the young Jedi had checked.

The spirit smiled, and motioned to a nearby clock. _"Classes ended about five minutes ago. Jonouchi and Honda are waiting for you."_ Yugi blinked, and then grinned. "Oh, right! I should probably go see them, hmm?"

Without waiting for a reply, Yugi dashed out the door, falling into step beside his friends. Jonouchi gave a yawn, and glanced at Yugi and Honda, a grin lighting up upon his features. "Both of you look starving! Why don't we head to that new burger joint for a snack? My treat?"

Yugi gave a nod, stomach punctuating his actions. During his time on earth, the teen had developed a fondness for hamburgers, something that greatly pleased Sugoroku, as it was something that the elderly shop owner could make that Yugi would eat, rather than the strange concoctions that the offworld teen usually enjoyed.

Jonouchi gave an eager shout, and immediately headed for the door. As the threesome were about to leave, Anzu interrupted them quietly. "You know, you shouldn't go there. The food's been making everyone sick for a while now, and the sanitary conditions are supposed to be awful. Why not just head for the Calorie Burger near the station? You know the quality of food there, and it's closer to home. And that's a good thing with that crook on the loose."

Yugi gave a snort and rolled his eyes. "Anzu, if you don't want us going there, then we won't. But don't make excuses like the criminal. I'm perfectly capable of protecting everyone. You saw what happened with the news crew after all. If you think that a human criminal will scare me, then you're mistaken. What's the real reason you don't want us going?"

Anzu gave a sheepish grin, and looked around, making sure they were alone. "Do you guys promise not to tell?" she asked nervously. When the three nodded, she let out a sigh of relief. "Alright. The real reason that I don't want you going is because I work there, and it's against the school's policy to have after school jobs. I was worried if you went, then you might tell someone, and I would get expelled."

Yugi rolled his eyes. "I don't see the point of them forbidding it. The students will get the jobs anyway, and there is no leeway for financial situations or post graduation plans. The ruling in this case is not only a waste of time, but a hindrance to the success of its pupils."

Jonouchi nodded in agreement, his usually carefree expression for once serious. "Yeah, Yugi's right. I can't have an afterschool job, but the income would really help with the debts my old man's piled on me. Even a little help in that department would be nice."

Anzu's face broke out in a wide smile, glad to have such supportive friends. With a short bow, she excused herself from the group.

The Spirit materialized near Yugi, a pensive expression on the translucent face. _"Yugi, I know that Anzu didn't want you going to the new hamburger restaurant, but there is a criminal on the loose, and she may be in danger if she goes alone."_

Yugi frowned and nodded. Turning to his friends, the young Jedi voiced the spirit's opinions, and Jonouchi grinned. "Great idea! We'll follow Anzu, make sure that she's safe, and grab a bite while we're at it! Yugi, you are a genius some times." The overly exuberant teen exclaimed. "And this is a perfect opportunity to ask Anzu out on a date later!" Dancing over to his cubby, Jonouchi pulled out a slightly wilted bouquet, and shook it slightly. Satisfied, the teen headed for the door, a wide smile on his face.

Cautiously, the threesome followed Anzu, taking great cares not to be seen. At one point, the three were forced to hide around a corner, slightly crushing the flowers, eliciting shouts of panic from Jonouchi. Lost in thoughts and memories, it was a few moments before the young Jedi realized that the three had arrived at the restaurant, and Jonouchi was doing a horrible job of trying to tidy up.

When Jonouchi had finally declared himself to be presentable, he pushed his way into the restaurant, holding the wilted bouquet out to Anzu. The seconds ticked past, Jonouchi's smile beginning to wilt, as his flowers copied him, a few petals drifting to the floor to land amidst spilled French fries and ketchup stains.

With a fake smile plastered to her face, Anzu led her friends to a booth, and left to get menus. Upon her return, she glared at Jonouchi. "What are you three doing here? I asked you not to come! I told you the reasons, I trusted you and..." Pausing, the young waitress shoved the wilted bouquet that Jonouchi was once more waving in her face into the table. "And I most certainly do not want your flowers Jonouchi! The look like they've been dug out of a dumpster!" Kindly, Anzu spared a sympathetic glance towards Yugi. "And dragging Yugi into this! I'm ashamed of the both of you."

Yugi's face bore an abashed grin that looked very out of place on his tanned and weatherworn features. "Uh, Anzu? Don't chew Jonouchi out over this, it was my idea." '_Technically yours'_ he added as an afterthought to the spirit. "Besides," the young Jedi continued "We only came because of the criminal. We wanted to make sure you were alright! It's safer to travel in groups at a time like this."

Anzu blushed at the misunderstanding, and walked back to the door. A stray tendril of dark thought flitted across Yugi's mind, and he frowned pensively. Something about this situation wasn't right. The doorbell tinkled softly in the background, but the Jedi paid it no heed. What was that tendril of thought? It wasn't the Sith, though, so could it be...

"Nobody move or the girl bites the dust!" Panic filled the small eatery as customers took in the figure clad in a standard prison-issue orange jumpsuit. Rough shaven and ill kempt, the man had a small pistol pressed to Anzu's head. Yugi let out a few choice words in huttese, ashamed of his inattention. Ben had drilled it into his head to be alert; the deserts had taught him the importance of paying attention to his surroundings! Life on earth had quickly stripped him of old habits, and filled him with a mellow complacency.

"You there! The tanned foreigner with the funny hair! Head to the back and bring me back something to drink and a smoke, luck stripes if they've got 'em!" The gravelly voice of the thief startled Yugi out of his mental degradation, and he walked to the back to fetch what was ordered.

Meanwhile, the thief blindfolded Anzu, and pushed her roughly into the bench beside him. Contrary to the criminal's beliefs, Anzu was not afraid. She was aware of Yugi's strength, as well as the strange alien presence that would occasionally possess him, even if only by accident. No, right now, her primary concern was for the safety of the onlookers.

Yugi returned from the kitchen, eyes narrowed and focussing on the thief and murderer holding Anzu hostage. Sight and sound narrowed to mere glimpses as the Jedi gave himself over to the guidance of the Force. The smell of grease, the sound of leather squeaking, a flash of white; all things became trivial and irrelevant. Reflexes and intuition were sharpened, and the Yugi found all the skill that he remembered returning. In particular, the weakness which men like this had in gambling with the lives of themselves and others.

Confident, Yugi put down his supplies, and slid into the seat across from the man. The criminal was surprised. Was this the unsure foreigner he had called forth previously? Frowning, the man broke his silence. "Hey! I didn't give you permission to sit..."

Yugi held up a hand. "Sorry, but you had the look of one who enjoys a good game of chance. Was I mistaken?"

The man was taken aback. "Nah, but now I'm interested. What kind of game did you have in mind? And most importantly, what are the stakes?"

The Jedi grinned. Bait taken. "The stakes are our lives; one of us will die in the end. The game is simple. By only moving one of our ten fingers, we attempt to kill the other. First to die loses. Easy enough. You up for it?"

The man nodded, and poured himself a drink, unlit cigarette held loosely between the teeth. "Sure. I choose the index finger of my gun hand. You?"

Yugi smiled. "I'll take my chances with my thumb. Ready, Begin!" At these words, he pulled a lighter from his pocket.

The man rolled his eyes. "Fine, give me a light. Forgot to ask anyway. Then can we continue the game?"

Yugi nodded, and lit the cigarette. The, tilting his hand, the Jedi allowed the flame to rest precariously on the back of the hand holding the liquor. Leaning back, Yugi smiled. "Your move. Fire, and the recoil will send you up in flames. Wait too long, and your nervousness might cause your hand to shake! So, what will you do?"

The liquor spilled over the man's lap, soaking the rough denim. Eyes widening, the criminal tried to think of a solution. "What am I supposed to do?" he muttered quietly.

The smouldering cigarette slipped through the air, making contact with the flammable material.

Anzu took off the bandanna she had been blindfolded with, and held back a gasp, as she saw the charred body. Yugi's eyes were filled with sorrow, as he felt the man's life ebb. If he had found another way... perhaps a life could have been spared.

The doorbell chimed softly, and Seto Kaiba glanced at the body. "As much as I'd hate to be one of your critics, but did anyone think to notify the authorities?"

* * *

The mysterious benefactor makes their return, though they have no action in this chapter. Sorry if it seemed rushed. This was a tricky chapter to write! Despite being one of my favourites in the original manga. Don't wory, I've got better ones. Like Yugi and the psychic. I will also be only writing my favourites, as well as those that interest me the most. I am alos accepting ideas for filler chapters, in order to flesh out Yugi's identity as a Jedi, as well as some of his past.


	10. Prophetic Meetings

Well, here it is, another chapter of JDH. This chapter is going to introduce a few new key players and locations, as well as signify a new format. But have no fear. I will not be abandoning the original Yu-Gi-Oh! plotline, just adding more of my own material, and trying to expand the material. Fans of the Jedi Appretice Series migh recognize th figure at the end of the chapter.

I do not own Yu-gi-oh, Star Wars, or Star Wars Jedi Apprentice. I only own my still-unique plotline.

Please Note that this WILL be my last chapter for Nine months, as I will be in a volunteer Service program at that time, and have limited access to a computer. But this Fic WILL NOT be abandoned. The-Last-True-Angel sees to that.

* * *

Chapter 10

"Get up you lazy bones, and feed the cat!" Life in the Kokurano home always began in the same way, one member on the family yelling at another. More often than not, Mr Kokurano would travel, both to purchase new artefacts or antiques for the store, as well as to flee from his wife and avoid her shouting. Sometimes, the man wondered why he had even married her.

Mrs Kokurano was a woman who liked to yell. At her cat, at her son, at her husband at the TV, it mattered not, so long as she had someone to yell at. The one thing that she loved more than yelling was gossip, and she would often but tabloids or newspapers, sometimes even reference books, just so that she would have a juicy tidbit to share with friends. She would run a small column in the local paper, and occasionally would travel about in order to track down a good story, leaving her son to run the shop.

Not that he ever did. Whenever his mother and father were out, Kokurano would transform the shabby shop into a fortune tellers shop, and do readings or cleansings for a modest sum. He had gotten quite good at the various methods, and had even thought of extending his clientele base to his classmates. A few questions on the weather, current events, and small facts would be sorted out through a few turns of the card or rolls of the die. That way, at least, he could verify his claims by saying he had consulted various sources, and add to his credibility.

Swiftly, Kokurano got out his equipment, converted the shop, and made a few predictions. A house fire now, an earthquake later, no specific times of course. But then, he'd had this happen before. Rather random stuff, fortune telling. Kokurano just happened to be good at making calls, and having reasonable accuracy.

As he thought of school Kokurano's thoughts turned to a fellow student, one whom he had long admired from afar. Masaki Anzu, the gorgeous redheaded queen of Domino High. She seemed to be into fortune telling and the mystical arts, odd considering she hung out with a couple of juvenile delinquents and an outrageously haired foreign kid. But still, maybe, just maybe, she would come to his shop, be enthralled by his divinations, and ask him out on a date! That would be just right.

With a daydream in mind, the fortune teller got back to making his preparations.

***

Yugi strolled to school casually, talking to the Spirit. "Why do you think that Ben let me keep the puzzle, if it's so clearly a Sith Holocron? I've never been able to figure that part out before."

The Spirit smiled at Yugi, and tilted his head in thought. "Well, you had to assemble the puzzle, rare for a Holocron. Second, it's made of gold; most are made of crystal or rare alloys. Finally, I lost my memory, and the Holocron functions don't seem to be working. Obviously, Ben thought that it was a safe enough risk, and you would know what to do if I ever regained my memories and turned on you."

The young Jedi smiled. "That makes perfect sense to me. I hope that you don't regain your memories. I'm not sure I could handle the betrayal."

The Spirit laughed heartily. "The same, Yugi. The same." Looking over, the translucent teen spotted a familiar figure fingering a bandage on his chin. "Look, Yugi! It' Jonouchi! And by his appearance, it seems that he got into another fight.

Jonouchi walked up to the pair, of which he was only half aware. "Hey there Yugi. How are ya doing?" he rubbed his jaw again, giving a small gasp as he did so. "Wow that smarts. Can't believe I took a shot to the kisser like that." The sand haired teen muttered to himself. "And it was just four against one, too. I'm really slipping!"

Yugi was perplexed. "What's so wrong with a single blow? You took out four unarmed assailants, and got no more than a single hit on yourself. That is admirable."

Jonouchi looked at Yugi, a bit startled. "Unarmed? Nah. Those guys were using weapons. Chains, some pipes, one guy even had a knife. One punch means that it could've easily bee a smack with a pipe, or a stab with the knife. My fight woulda been over really quick. It's not something to be proud of."

Yugi shook his head, a grin making its way onto his face. "You're wrong, Jonouchi. A Punch to the face means that it was a desperate shot. You were winning, and their weapons weren't working. You are an awesome fighter, Jonouchi. I've seen fights with the same odds go sour, the unarmed guy usually dying. You did great." Plastering an innocent appearance on his face, Yugi smirked. "By the way, what did you need the money for?

Jonouchi looked at Yugi and gave a grimace. "You know Yugi, you might appear innocent and all, but you sure know how to call someone's bluff. Yeah, I've been fighting for cash lately to pay off my old man's debts. He keeps drinking and gambling, never caring about the consequences, and leaving me to clean up after him. So, the only thing that I can do is what I know how ta do. Fight."

Yugi nodded in sympathy. "You aren't the first to get yourself into such a situation, Jonouchi. I can only hope that you find a better source of income, and don't get yourself killed before then."

The duo (threesome really) arrived at Domino High just as the bell was about to ring. Taking off their shoes, Honda wandered over, snickering at something or other. "Hey you two, you've gotta hear this. Tatakai, one of the guys after your hide Jonouchi, actually went to see all these fortune tellers to see if he would make it through his next fight, and they all told him that he was doomed! Can you guys believe he would do such a crazy thing?"

Yugi smirked and rolled his eyes. "Next thing you know, they'll be saying that magic exists." The Jedi put his hands behind his head, leaning back slightly. "Let's get to class. As boring as it is, I don't want to give the teacher an excuse to breathe down my neck."

Honda snorted in surprise. "Little Yugi thinks that class is boring? I never would have guessed. You're a straight A student, bud. "

Yugi gave a mock glare at Honda. "My stature is an asset in combat. I am fast and agile, catching my opponents off guard. And as for the schoolwork, I learned things differently, tackling things like complex maths early on, so the material we're covering right now is so easy that it's boring. I'd skip and go to the library, but it isn't worth the trouble."

Jonouchi grinned and ruffled Yugi's hair. "Ah, well. Can't win 'em all, after all. So, where to after school? The Burger joint?"

Yugi grimaced and pushed away Jonouchi's arm. "Preferably not the one where that mass murderer went up in flames. That place still haunts me. I should have been more careful, I should have..."

In the middle of Yugi's rant about his failure, Jonouchi, always the good friend, scooped up the young Jedi, and hoisted him over the shoulder like a sack of potatoes. "Yugi, as much as I'd love for you to keep ranting, and make us miss class; we have to get to said class. So be quiet and just behave."

Yugi crossed his arms, and allowed himself to indulge in the very un-Jedi like action of pouting like a child who hasn't got his way. With a sigh, Yugi resigned himself to watching the hallway recede over Jonouchi's shoulder, as his sand haired friend carried the Jedi off to class like so much baggage.

***

Tatakai Ayasegawa fumbled with the doorknob of Class A, nervously double-checking to make sure that only the fortune teller was the only one in the room. It was bad enough that the loudmouth Honda had seen him going to all of those fortune shops and crystal ball parlours, but if word got out that he was going to visit a classmate, then he would be laughed out of the school, out of Domino, in fact! Carefully, he slid into the room, approaching its sole occupant."

"You seek my aid? You are either bold or desperate to approach me here." Kokurano's sickly voice echoed through the empty room, its owner staring straight at Tatakai. "You seek to fix your odds for the upcoming fight by ensuring that you get at least one prophecy where you make it out alive." Kokurano's statement brooked no questions. Levering his pudgy body into a standing position, the fortune teller walked over to Tatakai, a raspy chuckle filling the air. Staring into the eyes of Tatakai, Kokurano pulled a pair of knucklebones from his pocket. Opening his sweaty hand, the master of the occult allowed the polished bones to fall to the floor, where they tumbled about, a pair of runes coming face upright.

Kokurano gazed at the runes for a pregnant moment, and laughed. The hideous sound filled the air, and sent a chill up Tatakai's spine. "The bones" Kokurano wheezed, "Have spoken. You will live, and claim victory. But that all depends on both your determination and commitment. Only your will and ability will let you claim victory. Otherwise, you will just lose."

Tatakai gasped. "The bones told you all of that? That's incredible!" with a bow, Tatakai ran out the door, confident in his victory. When the excitable young man had left, Kokurano glanced at the bones again. "Hmm. The bones have never predicted great upheaval and worldwide trials before. Ah well. Just random chance, after all. Nothing to be concerned about." The fortune teller returned to his seat and awaited the deluge of students to rush into the room.

***

The thud of a body hitting the ground resounded through the domino high school yard. Breathing lightly on his hand, Jonouchi rubbed his knuckles on the blue denim of his jacket, and walked towards the gates. Behind him, Tatakai Ayasegawa was unconscious and missing a few teeth. Waiting by the gate, Yugi could barely suppress a snicker, while Honda burst out laughing.

"Brilliant work Jonouchi! Ya made him see stars with that last hit! I can't believe that he thought he would win! His punches were so weak, he couldn't knock the wind out of a butterfly! What was Tatakai thinking, challenging you?"

Finally, Yugi gave into the snickers, which rapidly escalated into full laughter. Anzu walked up behind them, sidestepping the unfortunate Tatakai, and shook her head. "You three must be related or something. Of course..." Anzu added with a grin, "Yugi is far better behaved than the both of you." She gave a mock glare at Jonouchi and Honda as she said this. With a sigh, Anzu dissolved into giggles. "But you've got it backwards. A butterfly could knock the wind out of Tatakai with just its antennae."

Honda laughed, and looked at Anzu. "What's this? Is the obedient little Anzu actually supporting Jonouchi's fighting? I'm surprised. Way to go!"

Anzu grinned. "What can I say? You're all a bad influence on me. And I can honestly say that I don't mind a single bit." Looking up at the clouds, Anzu gave a sudden start. "Oh, I just remembered. Tatakai went to see a kid from class A today called Kokurano. That must be the guy who told him that Tatakai could win!"

Jonouchi snarled, his hands balling into fists. "Well then, we should check this guy out, then. See how troublesome he really is."

Beside Yugi, the Spirit materialized. "Be careful, Yugi. We don't know what could happen. Head home first and pick up your lightsabre. After all, you are a Jedi. And now, its time you start acting like it. Don't forget, there's a Sith on the loose. Best to be safe."

Yugi nodded and blushed. He had been so deeply wrapped up in adapting to his home world that he had begun to neglect his training as a Jedi. It had already cost him dearly, with several incidents that could have been prevented. Rather than negotiating for Anzu's release, or acting with the calm rationality of a Jedi, he had rather foolishly challenged the criminal to a game of life and death.

Maybe, just maybe, Yugi pondered, the Force was abandoning him, failing to warn him by withdrawing. The Jedi blushed in shame. Did he even deserve his title anymore? He hadn't meditated in an age, and even the Spirit was keeping his distance.

Choking back a sob of sorrow at his failure, Yugi turned to his friends. "Let's rendezvous at the square in half an hour. We don't know what we're getting into. So it's best to prepare. Bring whatever you think you might need. Don't forget what's on the loose, after all."

All the friends shuddered at the memory of the Sith Lord, and the harm that he had nearly caused to Yugi. If Yugi had not been lucky, then there would be one less Jedi, perhaps all of them would be dead. Nodding in agreement, the others ran off, leaving Yugi alone with the Spirit.

"What are you going to do now, Yugi?" the Spirit's words echoed through the space, reaching the teen's ears.

"Something I've neglected for far too long, my friend." Yugi's words hung in space for a moment, the Jedi hurrying towards the game shop.

***

Yugi cleared a space in his room free of electronics and alien mechanics. With a deep breath, he reached into himself. A turmoil of emotions and thoughts welled up almost immediately, threatening to drown the child in their numerous voices.

Focussing on the nearest of these emotions, Yugi grasped it firmly, and allowed it to leave himself as the young Jedi exhaled. Again and again he repeated the process, until all that was left within his core was the Force.

Gently, Yugi extended his senses out to the Force, and allowed it within himself once more.

Like a tide, the Force swept over the young Jedi, gently reminding Yugi who he was, what he was, and urging him to never again let go. With a smile, Yugi closed his eyes, and allowed himself to become an avatar for the Force.

"Yugi." A familiar voice filled the tricolour haired teen's ears, prompting Yugi to open his eyes. Hovering before the lost young Jedi was the pale blue translucent figure of Ben Kenobi. The old Jedi master smiled at Yugi, his eyes warm with merriment.

"Are you all right now, Yugi? I was growing concerned when you started losing your connection to the living Force." Ben's voice was gentle and kind, filling Yugi with both joy and sorrow.

"I'm sorry Master. I was so eager to be home, that I began to forget where I had come from, who I was. I lost my way, and now, I'm finding it hard to find my way back. What do I do, Master?"

Ben sat down on Yugi's bed, the smile never leaving his face. "Do not fear, my young friend. You are not the first of the Jedi to feel lost, or the burden of failure. Even I have failed before, in my teaching of Anakin Skywalker, my failure to protect my own master, and many times before. Recklessness was one of my most notable traits, when I was only a couple of years younger than you. My impulsive nature led me to quit the order at one point, and destroyed a bond with my master that took forever to rebuild."

Yugi was surprised. "You quit the Order? Why?"

Ben sighed, and motion for Yugi's silence. The old Jedi smiled wistfully, clearly lost in the days of his youth. "That is a story for another time. Just remember this. You are a Jedi, no matter what may happen. You may have been acting rashly, and with bad decisions, but it is to be expected. The Jedi council is not here to offer you the guidance that you once would have received, despite appointment to the role of Jedi Knight. Therefore, I will be remaining here, to offer you my wisdom. And Yugi, the Force will always be with you. You just have to listen to it."

Yugi blushed in shame, and then perked up. "Why are you here Ben? And how are you here? I didn't think astral projection was a skill known to the Order."

Ben sighed, and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Yugi, you are correct. It is not a skill that the Jedi are capable of. I am manifesting through the Force. I tried my best to aid your friend Luke in a necessary endeavour, but lost my life in a duel against Darth Vader."

Yugi's eyes filled with tears, as his slight frame was racked by sobs. "Master, I'm sorry. I should have come; I should have fought alongside you."

Ben's eyes softened and he put a pale hand on the shoulder of the boy he had watched grow and learn. "Yugi, you came here for a reason, guided by the will of the Force. You have a purpose here, whether or not you know it."

Yugi dried his eyes and looked at Ben. "You mean like making sure no-one is threatened by the Sith who's here?"

Ben's face became grave at Yugi's words. "That is clearly a reason, Yugi, but you must be careful. I will do my best to give you additional training and guidance, but you must watch your back. A Sith is dangerous news, especially since there are only ever supposed to be two of them."

Yugi nodded, and picked up the worn brown robes from his days on Tattooine. Pulling them on, Yugi dressed carefully, determined to face this most recent problem the way he should have faced all of the others. As a Knight the Jedi order.

Ben faded from Yugi's view as the young Jedi Knight hooked his lightsabre onto his tool belt. Putting the Puzzle around his Neck, Yugi headed for the rendezvous point he had set with his friends.

***

Walking at a brisk pace, Yugi was heartened to see his friends waiting beneath the clock. Each of them bore a serious expression on their faces, though Jonouchi and Honda's expressions were naturally marred with bewilderment as well.

Jonouchi was the first to break the awkward silence that had sprung up between them, scratching his head. "Um, Yugi? Why are you wearing such ridiculous clothes? Isn't it a little warm for clothes like that?"

Yugi smiled, and sighed. "I never did explain what was going on the other day, did I?" the vigorous head-shaking from the trio confirmed his thoughts. "Well, as you may have guessed, my opponent on that day was not human. He is a member of an extra terrestrial race, of which there are many throughout the galaxy. That particular individual was a Sith, trained to use the Force as a weapon with evil intent."

Anzu tilted her head in confusion. "Yugi, what's the Force? And how do you know all of this?"

Yugi nodded. "The Force is essentially an energy field produced and maintained by all living things. It binds life and the galaxy together. Those who use the Force for good are called the Jedi, while those who use its power for evil are called the Sith. I myself was trained to be a Jedi Knight."

Honda shrugged. "yeah, but that doesn't explain how you know any of this."

Yugi took a deep breath, reaching out to the Force. "When I was three, a bounty hunter came to Domino seeking the Millennium Puzzle. When I encountered him and found the Puzzle, the Bounty hunter kidnapped me, taking me offworld. I grew up on a desert planet called Tattooine, and only recently found my way back here, guided by the Force."

Everyone nodded in understanding, pondering the weight of this. Clearing his throat, Yugi spoke up. "Now that that's all said and done, weren't we going to investigate Kokurano's shop?"

The other three blushed, and the foursome made their way towards the shop.

Upon entry, the friends looked about, taking everything in. Kokurano was waiting just out of sight, thrilled at Anzu's presence. Very carefully, the fortune teller picked up a bottle of chloroform, and wet a cloth with it.

Hiding the cloth beneath his robes, Kokurano stepped into sight, chuckling. "I was wondering when you would visit, An-Zu-Chan. Now how can I help you today?" His simpering voice was laced with innuendo, prompting Jonouchi and Honda to stand defensively in front of their friend.

Ignoring the two, Kokurano sat down at a counter covered in silks and furs, topped with a crystal ball. The repulsive young man gestured towards an open seat across from himself, licking thin lips. Yugi was strongly reminded of a Hutt.

Much to Kokurano's pleasure, Anzu sat down, her friends flanking her. Yugi merely tucked his hands into his robes, and stood off to the side, for all appearances examining the various antiques. In reality, the Jedi was observing Kokurano and checking his motives. The Jedi knight suppressed a gag as he probed Kokurano's mind, once again strongly reminded of the Hutts' foul minds. The only difference was the slug like man's inability to detect the mind probe.

Meanwhile, Kokurano was fondling Anzu's hand under the pretence of reading her palm. His fun was cut short, however, when Anzu retrieved her hand from Kokurano's oily grip. Looking repulsed, Anzu wiped her hand off, and looked Kokurano in the eyes. "Tatakai Ayasegawa came to you earlier today, and you had the nerve to tell the guy that he could win against Jonouchi. Why would you provoke such an unequal fight?"

Kokurano shrugged his shoulders haughtily. "he came looking for someone who would tell him that he wouldn't get killed. I merely gave him such a reassurance. He paid quite handsomely for such information as well. Is that so wrong?" slowly, the fortune teller's hand crept towards the chloroform rag.

Jonouchi's response was rather articulate. "Yeah it's wrong! The guy coulda been killed, or worse!" ignoring Honda's question of what could be worse than death, the blond haired fighter ploughed on. "And ya did it all for a quick buck, to strengthen your own reputation! Whaddya gotta say for yourself, you sorry excuse for a human being?"

Kokurano smirked. "Nothing." He said under his breath, eyes downcast. Jonouchi raised an eyebrow, utterly clueless.

The Force surged about Yugi, and the Jedi narrowed his eyes. What was Kokurano up to? Keen amethyst eyes caught sight of Kokurano's hand under his cloak, prompting the Jedi to rest a hand on the smooth metal hilt of his lightsabre. The faint scent of chloroform tickled his nostrils, and Yugi's eyes widened.

Moving forward with surprising speed, Kokurano put Anzu in a headlock, stuffing the chloroform cloth under her nose. As Anzu slumped unconscious, Kokurano pulled a dagger from under the counter, resting its sharp blade against her throat. "Don't move, she'll die." He threatened, "So don't follow, unless you don't care about her life."

Kokurano dragged Anzu's body behind a door, leaving the remaining three still. Yugi was the first to act. Withdrawing his lightsabre, the young Jedi headed to the door. Pushing it open, the threesome headed down the steps, Jonouchi and Honda allowing Yugi to lead the way. Emerging in a storage room, Yugi gathered the Force, pulling the knife from Kokurano's grip.

Kokurano spun around with a snarl. Reaching into the crates and boxes, he pulled item after item out, flinging them at Yugi, Jonouchi, and Honda. While Jonouchi and Honda resorted to dodging the artefacts, Yugi either stopped or deflected them with the Force.

Pressed against the wall, Kokurano began frantically patting the brickwork around him, searching for a way out of his situation. One of the bricks depressed slightly, and a concealed door slid open. Quickly, Kokurano dashed into it before anyone could stop him.

Jonouchi took a step towards the door, while Yugi remained motionless. Anzu gave a groan as she regained consciousness, the chloroform less effective due to the time it had spent out of the bottle before being used.

A scream echoed through the room, and Kokurano dashed out of the passage, crawling into a nearby crate, whimpering in terror. From the tunnel, six foot tall anthropomorphic cat emerged, a foot long trench knife in one hand. Sniffing the air, the giant cat began poking into boxes, lifting out various antiques. As He put them in a bag, The cat lazily pilfered the Puzzle from around Yugi's neck.

Yugi brought his lightsabre up quickly, almost severing the offending limb. With a yelp of surprise, the cat gave a backflip. "Nobody told me a Jedi would be waiting here! They said it would just be an empty storeroom!"

Yugi's eyes narrowed in surprise. "I must admit, I am equally surprised to see a Farghul. Care to explain yourself."

The Farghul gave an uneasy glance at his surroundings. "Uh, yeah, about that? Bye!" the large cat made a dash for the tunnel, reverting to all fours for greater speed.

Letting out a curse in Huttese, Yugi dashed for the passage as well, using the Force to augment his speed. Jonouchi, Honda, and Anzu glanced at each other, and ran after their friend. Behind them, Kokurano poked his head out of the box cautiously, slowly backing into it at the sight of the tunnel.

***

Yugi pelted through the tunnel helter-skelter, keeping the Farghul in sight. Through the dim lighting of the tunnel, the young Jedi could see a pale light, harsh against the stone walls. Keeping Pace with the Farghul, Yugi ground to a halt at the edge of a cliff.

Spread out in front of the young Jedi Knight was a massive cavern, easily bigger than the school. Durasteel struts supported the massive weight above, with lights hanging from the ceiling. In the distance, Yugi could see that the cavern was actually only a small part of a great tunnel, with branches spreading out ahead. Behind him, Anzu, Jonouchi, and Honda gasped at the sight.

The foursome headed down the steps, the Farghul far ahead. Yugi reached into his robes, and withdrew some seeker droids, commanding them to scout the area for the Millennium Puzzle. Confident now, Yugi leisurely strolled down the steps, a great weight lifting off his shoulders. Here, in this multitude of diversity, he felt content. Never before had he been aware of how homesick he was for the variety of Tattooine.

"Wow, this is incredible!" Anzu breathed, taking in the sight before her. "This was underneath the city all this time, and we never knew!"

"Um, Anzu? That was probably the point." Jonouchi delighted in pointing out the obvious to his friend. "By the way, Yugi, what was that thing? You called him-it is a he, right? - a Farghul. What are they?"

Yugi navigated the stairs carefully, checking each one. "The Farghul are a race of warrior thieves native to the planet Farrfin. After one of their smuggling bases were destroyed, they've been fearful of the Jedi. Despite a reputation as con artists and thieves, they will return their stolen prizes if caught."

Jonouchi laughed. "So honour amongst thieves eh? Cool."

The foursome entered the streets, and the three who were unused to such diversity began looking around in amazement. Yugi, meanwhile, was smiling happily as he allowed himself to be inundated by the sheer diversity of the inhabitants.

Jonouchi peered at a poster of an Ewok holding a gourd of sake in amusement. "Hey look! It's a Tanuki!"

Yugi glanced at it, and corrected his ignorant friend. "No, Jonouchi. That's an Ewok. They're native to the forest moon of Endor."

Anzu tapped her chin thoughtfully. "This city looks pretty old, so maybe the legends of the Tanuki are based off of the Ewoks. Would that make sense?"

Yugi nodded, and turned to face one of the seeker droids. "Very possible, Anzu. Now let's hurry. The droid has found the Puzzle."

Following the orb-like droid through the crowd, the group eventually found themselves before the doors of a dusty old shop. In faded letters, a sign above the door declared the location to a combination Junk-and Pawn shop called Watto's.

Pushing the door open, they gazed about at the towers of objects both of Earth and Extraterrestrial make. Spreading out to investigate, the four poked through the pikes of machinery and other objects. Jonouchi had a difficult time with a malfunctioning pit droid that believed the blond needed fixing, and Honda was pursued by a gaggle of disarmed droidekas that had taken on similar personalities to a flock of geese.

Anzu, meanwhile, had discovered an enormous double-headed battle-axe lodged in one corner. "Come look at this!" She breathed, unable to tear her gaze away.

Yugi, Jonouchi, and Honda approached, with Jonouchi giving a whistle of appreciation. "look at the size of it! Whoever it belonged to, they weren't pushovers."

"You mean who it belongs to." A gruff voice from behind them drew the attention of the four children. Standing behind them was a twelve foot tall giant winged cat, covered in palegrey and striped fur. "That is my battleaxe, young ones. I'm glad you find it impressive."

Yugi had a look of awe on his face at the sight of the giant, clearly impressed. "One of the Kentra! I didn't think that they ever left Orellon II!

The Kentra smiled. "Welcome, young Jedi. I have not seen one of your kind in well over thirty years. Welcome. Welcome and Well met! I am called Kelda, and this is my humble shop."

Yugi gave a low bow, his friends cautiously copying him. "Well met, Kelda of the Kentra. I am Yugi Mutou. We have come looking for an important artefact taken from me not long ago by a thief of the Farghul. One of my seeker droids brought me word that it was held in your shop. Do you know of the thief?"

Kelda put a rough hand to his chin, stroking a well-groomed beard thoughtfully. "The only Farghul in here recently was young Bryn. Don't tell me he took something of yours." Kelda walked over to the counter, and pulled out a cardboard box. "Take a look in here. This is the stuff Bryn sold to me, poor kid."

Yugi glanced into the box, withdrawing the Millennium Puzzle with a soft cry. "This is the object I have been seeking. What form of payment would you like for it?"

Kelda set the box down and smiled. "No payment necessary, little Jedi. It is a matter of honour that I return this to you. Now then, would you all like a bite to eat?"

The fellowship nodded, and sat down in varying places. Kelda got a pot of tea and various sweets. Sitting down, he poured everyone a cup of tea. "Now, it's been a while since I traveled abroad, and am eager to hear the news, both on and offworld."

Taking turns, the friends shared the various articles that they had knowledge. Yugi, who had been sitting on the sidelines, was speaking to the Spirit. "It's incredible. I never even noticed this city. It was sitting under our noses, and I was completely unaware of it."

The Spirit chuckled. "Yugi, you are aware that there are over one hundred million people in Japan, right? With that density, coupled with the fact that you've been ignoring the Force- "-here Yugi glared at the Spirit- "- you have, Yugi. It isn't surprising that you were unaware. These are probably mostly either refugees, or those who just wanted peace and quiet, for good or ill."

Yugi nodded in acceptance of the wise words, and leaned back, basking in the flow of the living Force, completely at peace for the first time since arriving on the planet.

***

Darth Pax knelt before the Holocrons, only the lead one activating. "My master, what is your bidding?"

The cloaked figure smiled, his expression cruel. "Destroy the other Holocrons. I have copied the Data onto my own, and there is no need for them any longer. Get rid of them now."

Pax activated his lightsabre, shoving the red plasma through each of them in turn. With a bow, the Sith Lord turned and left.

Behind him, the Cloaked Sith shifted slightly before retreating into the Holocron, a pale half-circle scar visible on his cheek.

* * *

Well? Reviews are appreciated. Tell me what you think of the new Format, splitting the Sith conflict plotline and the original Yu-Gi-Oh! plotline. Work or no?

Bryn will be seen again. He he heh. And most definitely Kelda. No mysterious Benefactor this chappie, I'm afraid.

For basic pictures on what Kelda and Bryn look like, visit the Star Wars wiki, Wookieepedia. It's been an invaluable source for research.


	11. Haunt my Dreams

For all the fans of this story, I am sorry about the long delay. Life not only intervened, but I felt it prudent to work on my prose somewhat, to give you a better story.

Please Note that I own nothing except for the so far unique concept.

This chapter is dedicated to Mew Universe, who left me not only an inspiring review, but a reccomendation on Deviantart. My Thanks, Mew, for those words of deepest praise.

* * *

Yugi slipped silently down into Lower Domino, his friends hot on his tail. Around him, he could hear the whispers of the city's inhabitants, and feel their fear through the Force. And they had good reason. The other day, there had been two separate murders in the underground city, by the same entity. Not an unusual occurrence at all, with crime being more violent than aboveground, but certainly more frightening.

After all, few people could mimic the terrible burns that could only be dealt by a lightsabre. Yugi felt ashamed, in part for knowing who the killer was, and being unable to stop him, and in part for having met both of the victims recently. Kelda and Bryn, the two individuals that he would have had to credit with leading him here, and been horribly mangled and tortured, their carcasses skinned and the hides pinned to the burned out husk of Kelda's shop.

Behind him, The Spirit of the Puzzle (Yugi was really going to have to find a better name for him someday) and Ben were speaking quietly to each other about what to do. Still stunned, Yugi sank to the ground, his legs growing weak beneath him. He was supposed to be a Jedi, to fight Sith where they appeared. And yet, despite years of training, he had been unable to do anything, to help them at all. He had failed.

An ethereal hand settled on his shoulder, and Yugi looked up into Ben's now blue visage. "I couldn't do anything, Ben. I met them, and they helped me, even if they won't admit it. And I could'nt do anything, at all!"

Ben gently stroked the hair of his student, smiling sadly. "We do not dictate when people live or die. It is the nature of things, regardless of whether we wish it or not. Do not fear to grieve, Yugi. It is something we should never lose. Only remember, do not let that grief become self loathing, and in turn, hatred. You will do no good seeking revenge, only harm to yourself, and others." His eyes became hard as he saw the incomplete circle inscribed on both corpses.

The spirit ruffled Yugi's hair lightly. "Don't let their deaths be in vain, Yugi. Make something of it. Strive to be better than you used to be, and make sure that you stop that Sith. And so long as you don't try to sacrifice yourself to do it, you will. In the meantime, take your speeder out, and burn off some excess energy. You certainly need it.

Ben looked startled. "I was going to suggest meditation. Clearing the mind is a very effective tool in coping with grief and loss."

The Spirit nodded. "It is, in the right circumstance. But if he doesn't work off his built up energy, he'll end up being unable to let go at all."

Yugi sighed. It was nice to see his friend and mentor concerned, but right now, he needed neither meditation, nor a ride to clear his head. The exercise was a good idea, though.

Yugi picked up his book bag, and headed back out to Upper Domino. He was going to have to go especially hard on himself this time around. He couldn't let anything like this happen again.

Anzu stood cheerily at the front of the class the next day. Having been elected to be class representative at the school festival, it was her job to ensure that everyone had a good time. She gave a sigh as she saw Yugi, fast asleep at his desk. Never mind that the few subjects he did not excel in at school he found dull, he had been training nonstop ever since he had heard the news about the murders nearly a week ago.

Jounouchi casually flicked a pencil at the sleeping Jedi, to no effect. Yugi was completely out of it. There would be no contributions from Yugi, at least, not today. The Other Yugi was a different story, though. The glimmer of light from Yugi's puzzle meant that Yugi's alter ego had taken control, and would effectively be filling in for Yugi. Such occurrences were becoming more and more frequent as Yugi trained harder and harder.

Holding up a hand to stifle the sniggers that were beginning to spread, Anzu plastered a smile on her face. "All right, the school festival is coming up, and we need ideas for a booth. Food booths and a haunted mansion have already been taken, so we can't take either of those. So, anybody else have any ideas?"

Hands shot up all across the classroom. Suggestions flew fast and thick, from drawing gag mangas, to yoyo contests, to cosplay contests. As suggestions continued to build, growing ever wilder, The Spirit settled down to think. Exhibiting things from across the galaxy would certainly draw a crowd, but also ill attention. Likewise, using something overdone would be ill advised as well, and would fail to draw in crowds. They needed something common, but not often heard of in a school festival.

The spirit smiled at the thought of the festival. It might be just the thing that Yugi needed to distract him. The young Jedi Knight had been overworking himself, going over the basics from the ground up. It was almost official. Yugi seriously needed some lighthearted fun, something to take his mind off of everything, like a carnival or real festival would. A smirk filled his face. He had the perfect idea, and it was one that everyone would appreciate. He raised his hand.

"What about a collection of carnival games and a few street performers? The performers would draw in the crowds, and the games would allow them to take a break for a few minutes and relax." The Spirit's voice cut through the babble easily, as everyone turned to look at him. One by one, they smiled.

Smiles quickly gave way to cheers, and even more enthusiastic ideas to game ideas. Eventually, they decided on three classic ideas. From the classic milk bottles and target shooting, to the slightly more exotic racetrack game.

After deciding on allocation of funds (The Spirit had suggested mainly easy to set up games, so as to keep costs low, and thus vetoing Jounouchi's idea of the human pirate game), they enthusiasticall leapt right into the building stage. Having drawn one of the most popular and high traffic spots, it was essential that everyone pitch in to make it perfect.

Maybe, the spirit mused, this would help Yugi to relax.

It didn't help at all. Yugi seemed to wish to exist solely to grow stronger. When he wasn't helping with the carnival booth in some way, he was pushing himself to his very limits, struggling to overcome them. And he certainly wasn't enjoying Ben and the Spirit's attempts to help him, either.

Savagely, Yugi spun his lightsabre about, burning through the droideka about to fire on him with ease. Switching to the Force, he used it to hurl the plasma blade into the one sneaking up behind him. No safeties on these. He couldn't afford to grow weak from a lack of threats. Constant pressure was the only way to evolve, after all.

Sugoroku had been making a point to avoid his grandson lately, Yugi noticed. Strange, how he seemed to be two, no, three separate people at times. The ruthless native of Tattooine, the Jedi Knight, and the grandson of Sugoroku Muto. Such segregation was peculiar to say the least. Ben and the spirit believed it was the result of being suddenly reintroduced to his homeland, after being away for so long.

Truthfully, Yugi knew that he was badly broken. He had no idea how to react around his grandfather or parents, so ended up treating Sugoroku much the same as Ben, who was the closest thing he had to a parental figure.

Covered in sweat, chest heaving, Yugi stood there surrounded by the heaps if scrap metal that had once been droids. His vision spun for a moment, and then his world went black.

When he came to, Yugi was lying on the downstairs couch, Sugoroku hovering worriedly over him. The old man heaved a sigh of relief as Yugi woke up, stiffly pushing himself into a sitting position. Yugi frowned slightly, still delirious from his fainting incident.

"What happened?" he asked groggily. "The last thing I remember was training, then nothing. I thought I must have missed one of them, but the only thing sore is my head."

Sugoroku pushed Yugi back down until the teen was lying down again. Wetting a cool cloth, he put the cloth against Yugi's fevered head. "You pushed yourself beyond your limits. Now, normally, you're better about this sort of thing, Yugi. You take things in stride, and don't try to overdo it. So, what's got you off the deep end?"

Yugi rolled over, staring at the wall moodily. "It isn't important. All that matters is that I am not strong enough. I need to be stronger." Cold water trickled onto his head, and Yugi glared at his grandfather. "You aren't helping. Not one bit." He snarled.

Sugoroku scooped his estranged grandson into a fierce hug, stroking the wild ragged locks gently. "Stop trying to take on the world, Yugi. I've only just gotten you back, and started to get to know you. If there's something that you blame yourself for, then that's okay. Blame away. But never run from it. Face it head on, with clear eyes. You aren't supposed to be all powerful, or even desire to be. All you need to be is you. When you were taken from us, I blamed myself, and your parents devoted their lives to trying to find you. But it was only through learning to let go of my anger and guilt that I was able to find you again. It will take time for you to find yourself again, and it will be even harder to adapt to a culture that you find alien. But you can do it, Yugi. You've done it before, and will do it many more times. I believe in you, Yugi, and I always will."

Yugi stiffened, unaccustomed to human contact. Trembling, he sat there in his grandfather's arms, stunned. Finally, though, he was overwhelmed. Leaning into Sugoroku's shoulder, he began to sob. His body shook as his pent up emotions of sorrow, joy, and frustration, were released at long last. Wrapping his arms around Sugoroku, he gave his grandfather a fierce hug, and let himself cry.

The next few days at school passed in a blur, with everyone pitching in to help. Yugi, intrigued by the concept of the festival, threw himself into the work with a will, pushing himself to make it the very best that he could. As time drew on, the booth drew closer to completion.

Yugi was working on the costumes for the street performers. Aside from being one himself, Yugi was also making a costume for Jounouchi based off of the pirate concept. As he steadily painted the face, he noted with pleasure the cheerful work environment that surrounded him, a stark and welcome contrast to the closed markets of Mos Eisley that he had grown up around. Wincing as he stretched a still tender arm, he stood up to admire his handiwork.

An arm draped about his shoulder, and Yugi grinned. "Jounouchi, I thought you were working on the conveyor belt system with Honda. You can't have gotten all the bugs sorted out by now."

Jounouchi shook his head wildly. "Not even close, Yugi. The chain derails every third go around, and the prizes keep getting snarled. But some of the more tech savvy kids chased us clumsy folk away, so I'm taking a break."

Yugi scrawled a quick moustache on Jounouchi's eyebrows with his brush playfully. "Well unless you'd like to try on your mask while the paint is still wet, I'd suggest you ask Anzu for more work. Besides, you owe her for your suggestions during that brainstorming session."

Jounouchi blushed. "I thought it was a swell idea. Granted, this one is more popular, but we would have attracted a pretty big crowd, you've gotta admit."

Yugi rolled his eyes. "And gotten kicked out. Honestly, Jounouchi. Use your brains some times."

Jounouchi gave a mock scowl, and opened his mouth to reply. Before he could say anything, though, he was cut off by a rather loud voice.

"What are you clowns doing in our booth?"

Everyone stopped what they were doing, and looked over at the doorway. There stood a gaggle of upperclassmen, the majority of them carrying a thick iron cooking skillet. Their leader was leaning casually against the wall, a chuck of it sitting in his hand. Slowly, he sauntered forward, pausing before one of Yugi's classmates.

"Well? Care to explain why you washed up bunches of wormbait are holed up on our turf? Better hurry up and answer me, I am not a very patient man."

Anzu stalked up behind the older student, and tapped him sharply on the shoulder. "I am the class representative for this booth, and thus, am in charge. If you wish to make a complaint, you will speak to me." She said stiffly.

The student looked at Anzu haughtily. "A girl? They chose a weak little female girl to be their rep? What a complete and utter joke." With one hand, he gabbed Aznu about the neck and slammed her into a wall, knocking it down. Stepping on her, he sneered. "Girls shouldn't poke their noses into affairs that don't concern them. Now scram, and let the men do the talking."

Jounouchi charged from Yugi's side, fist outstretched. "Get your paws off of Anzu, you slimy mucus brained baboon, or I'll tear your limbs off!" he snarled angrily. Leaping over the target game, Jounouchi's legs became ensnarled in the conveyor belt, and he crashed to the ground just shy of the arrogant leader.

The other upperclassmen quickly herded the Yugi's class into a tight corner. Honda bent down to untangle Jounouchi, and Yugi checked on Anzu. Beside the young Jedi, the spirit hovered, his face grim. Yugi looked at his old friend, and then at his new friends. Exchanging a nod with the spirit, Yugi called the force to himself.

With a mighty leap, Yugi landed on the iron grill that the upperclassmen were using as a battering ram. Ignoring his body's protests, Yugi danced about the grill, stepping on fingers, and kicking people in the face.

As the grill fell to the ground, Yugi flipped backwards, and away from the danger. It was only when he felt the first blow that Yugi realized that he had failed to keep track of the other target. Dancing out of the way of additional punches, Yugi led the man on a merry chase about the booth, always one step ahead of his adversary.

Taking the opportunity to get in a few blows of his own, Yugi walked onto the skillet, face alight with grim laughter. White hot pain suddenly filled his body, and Yugi fell to his knees, barely staying upright as the current continued to surge through his body. As his muscles seized up, Yugi noticed the generator that one fiendish upperclassman had used to turn the grill into a death trap.

As the current left the plate, Yugi struggled to get up. Pushing himself onto his hands and knees, he collapsed as one of the upperclassmen hit him with the rubber mallet that had been used to build the booth. Another surge of white hot pain filled Yugi as the generator was turned on again.

The upperclassman kicked Yugi, rolling him onto the young Jedi onto his back. Yugi gasped as the psychopathic student drove a screwdriver into his gut. Again, and again. The wounds were cauterized by the electricity, and reopened by the screwdriver.

Finally satisfied that Yugi and his classmates wouldn't be a threat, the upperclassmen set up their grill and left, Delivering sharp blows to Yugi's side as they left.

For his part, Yugi was doing his best not to die. Gasping and choking on blood, he grabbed feebly at Jounouchi's pant cuff. Jounouchi bent down, trembling violently in shock. Yugi gasped, and looked at Jounouchi. "Call my grandfather. Tell him bacta and med droid. Hurry."

Honda fumbled with his cellphone, misdialing three times before getting it right. Hurriedly, he managed to somehow convey the message to Sugoroku.

Satisfied that help would be brought, Yugi sank into a healing trance, shutting down the majority of his internal organs to avoid straining him. As if through a haze, Yugi watched as his body was taken to the infirmary, and Sugoroku came.

Tapping the med droid on the nose, Yugi grimaced as it began its work. Just before the anaesthetic kicked in, Yugi watched Anzu hurry everyone out of the room, looking backwards at her mortally wounded friend.

The spirit watched as Yugi entered the healing coma, cursing his lack of a body. If he could, he would ensure that the man never hurt another soul. But for now, all he could do was wait, and hope that Yugi made it.

A figure strode carelessly through the halls of Domino high, pendant clanking. Glancing in to check on Yugi, they gave a soft snort at the sight of the forlorn Pharaoh. Ignoring the high pitched squealing that was coming from the bundle they held, they walked to the gymnasium. Stopping by the heated grill, they unwrapped the doll they held. A perfect likeness of their charred target, they poured flammable substances of questionable origin onto the figurine, and dropped it onto the grill. Satisfied with their work, the turned and left, ignoring the gently swaying of the pendant.

Yugi sat in bed, listening contentedly to the progress being made on the booth repair. He had convinced Anzu, Honda and Jounouchi to grab some of the pit droids from his house, and what useful extra labour they were! Some of the tech students had even gotten the idea to reprogram the droids to be carnival barkers, and thus ease some of the burdens.

The police were still investigating the apparent suicide of Yugi's attacker, but had thus far come up with no leads. Seemingly having brought Nitroglycerin into the school and tried a suicide bombing, they were treating it as a possible case of terrorism.

For today, though, the students were content to simply enjoy the festival, and the rewards of their labours.

* * *

Honestly, this chappie turned out very differently at first, and went through several drafts to get to this stage. We'll be taking a break from the Star Wars to focus on the Yu-Gi-Oh, and also hopefully expand on the characters.

And the mysterious benefactor leaves a large mark, one that should give you lots of ideas to its identity.

Epileptic Trees, please! (Note: Checo out TV Tropes to get a good idea of what I mean by epileptic tree, if you don't know already)

Enjoy!


	12. Flagrante Delcito

Please Note that I am currently rewriting JDH, and the revised version, Flagrante Delcito is now available. I will leave JDH up, but new updates will be posted to Flagrante Delcito. This notice will be taken down after one week's time. I thank you for you patronage, kind words, and passion. I hope to bring even higher quality work to my latest work for your benefit.


End file.
